


Team Miracle

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Alternate Universe - No Akuma (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Badass Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Its also a gun, M/M, Magic, RWBY au, Remnant (RWBY), Semblance (RWBY), Team Bonding, Theyre all badass actually, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: “Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. However, even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength. But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.”This is the story of Team Miracle.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 61
Kudos: 133





	1. Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU originates from Cornerverse, though I am changing a few things and letting things go off as they may

_The night loomed quietly over the city. The air cold, and still. The soft crunching of leaves being the only things to be echoed through the empty streets._

_Armed to the teeth, the men dressed in black and silver made their way to the bakery, opening the doors, and lifting up their weapons._

_While customers screamed in fright, before getting shushed by a simple and threatening aim of a gun, the woman at the counter simply stood completely still and wore a soft and serene smile._

_”What can I do for you tonight sirs?” She asked, her ladybug wings twitching with irritation behind her, barely hidden by the soft woolen shawl her husband oh so delicately knit for her during their honeymoon._

_”Cut this bullshit Sabine.. You know why we’re here.!” The man growled, the woman rose an eyebrow_

_”I don’t think I do. If you aren’t here to order something, sir... I suggest you leave.” Sabine said, the hit of a threat behind her soft and sweet voice. The man remained in front of her, his grip on his weapon tightening, before he lifted it in front of her face once again._

_”Unless you pay what’s due.. I don’t think so..” He said, his eyes glowing dangerously._

_Sabine remained silent, before calmly opening the cash register. The man grinned at that, finally lowering his weapon, before his face fell as the woman pulled out a gun from the register and aimed it towards his chest._

_”Then I think you’ve made the wrong choice.” She said, before firing._

_The blast launched him out of the door, crashing through the glass and wood as he smashed into the cement. His henchmen ran outside after him, one staying behind to attempt to throw a punch. Sabine grimaced as she ducked under it and then slammed him heavily into the ground, causing cracks to appear in the wood._

_”Everyone leave!” She yelled_

_The remaining customers skittered out of the door, some calling the police, before Sabine hauled herself over the counter and then pulled herself outside. Her eyes narrowing as she stared the man down,_

_”Emeric.” She greeted coldly, “I thought I made it clear that you wouldn’t threaten me or my family again.”_

_“You ran.. before you could pay the price..!” He growled, “Faunus bitc-“_

_Sabine aimed her gun right near his head again._

_”I am a huntress. Retired, yes. But I am legally allowed to take action when I am threatened by evil scum like you. So how about you shut up before my daughter wakes up and has to see something horrible. You’re out of aura.” She said, her ladybug wings twitching with irritation._   
  
  


_Emeric snarled, backing up a bit before smirking “And you.. are outmanned!”_

_The loud clicking of guns filled her ears as she looked around. Sabine readied her gun, clicking a button- it readjusted then popped into two jagged knives, sweat rolling down her cheeks._

_”Choose your battles Cheng..” Emeric growled, wiping the blood off his cheek. Sabine’s eyes narrowed. A retired huntress.. armed with only two knives(that was also a gun) and her love for her family, surrounded by forces beyond her normal power.._

_She lowered down into an attacking position as the man growled and crawled away towards one of his larger goons_

_”So be it.. ATTACK!” He roared, and soon the army of dark clothed attackers charged towards her and—_

“—Marinette?”

The small girl fell off the chair with a loud squeak, Nino and Kim giggling as she dropped the large old newspaper they had snagged and decided to read.

”H-Hi Mama! U-Uh we.. we were just..”

Sabine sighed, brushing a hand through her dark hair, before smiling. Her slightly scratched beetle shell opening slightly as she floated down the stairs towards the three.

”Were you three reading through my old folders?” She asked sternly.

The three teens looked sheepish, Kim’s long monkey tail twisting around as Nino shyly scratched at the tough scales that traveled up his arms. Marinette’s small antenna twitching above her head. 

”Yes..” Marinette answered, looking up at her mother “Only a little bit! You were just.. you were just so cool!”

”Well I think your mother is _still_ cool!” Tom said from the kitchen, peaking in and smiling. The three teens giggled a bit and Sabine walked over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Marinette fiddled with the end of dress and mumbled “Yeah she is..” She murmured “I.. I wanna be just like her..”

That made her two parents pause, looking over.

”Just like me?” Sabine echoed “You want to be a huntress?”

The young girl looked away shyly, as Kim and Nino sat next to her happily. 

”Yeah..” She mumbled. Tom and Sabine glanced at each other, before walking over

”I thought you wanted to be a fashion designer, sweetie” Tom tilted his head

Marinette was quiet, her large bluebell eyes looking out the window. 

Across the street was where her mother’s last stand as a huntress was. Where blood was splattered across the ground. Where tears were shed. Where her father watched as they wheeled Sabine away on an ambulance and cops chased hopelessly after their thwarted attackers.

She was young. Barely five years old. Now- However- she’s fifteen. And Stretching in front of her was a path of legacy that Sabine had left carved out for her, and despite the support her parents were..

Marinette nodded “I do. It’s fun. But being huntress is what needs to be done.” She said, her eyes shining with a burning determination. She pulled out a small slip of paper, to which Sabine and Tom took and read with widened eyes

”What.. what is this..?” Sabine murmured cautiously, her eyes soft 

“It’s.. it’s a paper.. for.. for Signal Academy.. I want to apply this year- and then after- apply for Beacon. Is that okay?” She asked, her antenna twitching nervously 

”We’re planning to go with her too! She won’t be alone!” Kim exclaimed, giving a comforting pat on Marinette’s back

”That’s right! We’ll protect her!” Nino grinned.

Sabine looked over the paper, her eyes drifting upwards at the, before meeting Tom’s gaze, who moved into the kitchen to fetch something.

The woman looked away before before smiling, taking the pen from her husband’s hand and writing down her and his signatures.

”Well then sweetie.. let’s get you into that school!” Sabine said cheerfully.

Marinette let out a relieved sigh and Kim and Nino cheered- she looked up. She had a legacy to uphold. She was always made to help people. And this was how she was going to do it.

Two years.. two years of not just training- but figuring out her place isn’t the world. What kind of fighter was she.. what would she use.. what laws..

Now.. she was here. Finally.

Looking down from the ship’s windows, she could see the school. Beacon. The cliffs glowing beautifully on the horizon as they guided through the air. Nino watched from next to her, while Kim- well.. he..

A loud wretching noise filled their ears.

..yeah he wasn’t doing the best.  
  
  


“Jeez! Should’ve warned us vomit breath!” A short girl with pink hair and two long floppy rabbit ears picking out of her hat shouted from the left as she moved away from him “If you were air sick.. why the hell did you come on a plane!”

“Hey hey back off! Air sickness is a completely valid thing to have! We are _really_ high up okay?!” Kim growled at her, tail lashing around irritably, but despite her very short height, she still somehow found a way to loom over him.

The girl rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as her foot thumped on the ground, Marinette could hear the small sounds of of metal clicking together.

”Oh yeah. You’ll make a great huntsmen..” She sneered, ears twitching.

Kim fumed, ”What was that!? I’ll have you know I attended Signal for—“

”-Well I was homeschooled and I still could kick your—“

” _Welcome students._ ”

The two bickering teens fell silent as a small hologram flickered on a few feet away. Marinette rose an eyebrow and moved over to watch it.

” _I am Tikki Mirac, the vice headmistress of this esteemed academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it._ ” She said politely, her red and black curly hair tumbling down her shoulders, her eyes a piercing blue.

”Won’t be too hard..” She could hear the pink girl mumble. 

“ _As you have all been chosen to come here, You have demonstrated the courage and strength needed for such a task, and now.._ “ She put her hand on her chest “.. _it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world._ "

As the hologram flickered away, another rush of nervousness and excitement seemed to overwhelm her again, as she grabbed onto Nino’s shoulder.

”Ohh.. Nino we’re almost there..! Do you remember the schedule? The team system I- I- Ohh gosh what if I become a late to class person like in signal and they decide to kick me out and—“ Nino pat her on the shoulder calmly, his golden eyes warm and comforting

”Don’t worry Marinette, we’ll all be great, you got a spot here at Beacon for a reason!” He smiled. Kim grinned woozily

”He’s right Mars! Weeee’re all in the t-this to.. togeth.. oh god..” Kim started, before covering his mouth and scrambling away. The pink haired girl from before rolled her eyes slightly, then looked at her.

”Marinette huh? I’m sure you’ll do good, better than Monkeybrain over there.” She said teasingly, cocking a thumb in Kim’s direction. Her ears twitching “I’m Alix Kubdel by the way, nice to meet you”

Her eyes widened “Kubdel? As in.. as in the prestigious historian family up from Atlas? K-Known for their revolutionary study on dust and ancient relics from the past.?! Didn’t you have an accident a few years ago that cost your legs?!”

Alix‘s laid back expression soon grew a little sheepish. She scratched the back of her neck shyly- ears falling slightly. 

“Marinette you can’t just say that to people!” Nino hissed under her breath 

”A-Ah _yeah_ \- that’s my old man and Jalil’s thing— I wanted to put the dust and relic research they were devoting their whole lives on to good use! And for my legs..” She said proudly, pointing downwards-

It was then that they actually looked at her prosthetic enhancements. They seemed purposefully designed to be very mechanical looking, and had glowing parts that seemed to allow dust usage.   
  
  


“My dad collected some funds for these babies.. I’ve got different prosthetics designed for fighting too.” She said, crossing her arms “Still though, other than my historian family and my legs.. I don’t have much to say about myself yet! That’s the other reason why I wanted to become a huntress! Make a name for myself other than my dad‘s business! And.. y’know..” She pointed at her ears and legs.

“That’s really dope dudette!” Nino said excitedly, as he continued to admire the leg enhancements with great interest, Alix playfully kicking at him as he lifted back up to his own feet.

“So what-“

Kim barreled over, planting his face onto the window

”Guys we’re almost here!” He yelled, Alix rolled her eyes playfully, before waving goodbye- and with a click of her shoes, wheels popped out from the bottom and she rolled away. God that was cool. Atlas robotics was fascinating.

Nino gave one more reassuring pat on Marinette’s shoulder, slinging his bag over his shoulder as the plane began to touch down onto the ground.

”It’ll all work out okay Marinette, so don’t worry!” Nino grinned. Kim nodded behind her. Before finally, the doors opened— and they landed into Beacon.

Marinette found herself gasping in awe at the array of people around them. Far off, she could see Alix skating around freely, along with many others. A few she recognized from signal, and many that she did not.

”This is..”

” _Ridiculous_! Utterly Ridiculous! What do you mean you forgot to hire a porter?!” A shrill voice screamed.

The three faunuses turned around to see another small ship to the right of theirs. Boarding off of it was the face of the most infamous and famous person anyone seemed to know.

”Chloe Bourgeois? A huntress?” Kim said, raising an eyebrow “She won’t last a day..”

Marinette sulked “We’re gonna have to deal with her all four years.?!” She groaned.

”Not unless she quits on the first day because of a broken nail” Nino snickered “And if she doesn’t- then we can just stay away, you know how her family is with.. well.. faunuses..”

The Bourgeois Family was an elitist family from up north of Atlas. Their business was good.. for.. well— Rich people.. and not Faunuses... that was kinda it. They practically lived in a palace and were known for their very enthusiastic anti-Faunus supporters.

The business was more of a presidency really, as the president of the company was in charge of a _lot_ of things.. and it was ran by President Andre Bourgeois along with his trophy wife but excellent fashion critic Audrey Bourgeois and—

“Ugh! Forget it! It’s fine! I’ll just take it myself! Whatever! No I don’t need help!” 

—ugh.. Chloe Bourgeois. Their Bratty.. spoiled.. daughter- And following behind her was..

A loud scream of girls filled their ear drums as a crowd of fan girls seemed to flock towards the ship. Chloe batted them away with her bag, as they shoved their way through.

Next to Chloe was a girl with ginger hair who seemed to shrink in fear by the minute- and linked with her arm was..

”Who the hell is that?” Marinette asked, squinting at the boy.

He was- surprisingly- a Faunus. Two sleek black cat hairs poking out of his golden locks. His eyes were a vibrant and glimmering green and his suit looked elitist. Despite his looks however.. Marinette found herself rolling her eyes.

”Great.. another Chloe..” She mumbled

”Hang on, he’s a Faunus, he’s probably not anti—“

”That’s not the problem- look at them- arms all linked together while fan girls and fanboys flock around them while we work out butts off..” Marinette huffed “Come on- let’s go guys-

Walking through the courtyard, Marinette found herself in awe by the architecture and design of every little thing. Kim excitedly pointed out weapons and Nino made sure they didn’t run into something.

A girl with wild dark red hair ran past them at some point, tail singed with soot and ash and a very angry Chloe chasing after her. They mostly ignored it, Nino expressing his concern- But Marinette found her gaze trailing the blonde Faunus a little while longer before looking away.

Eventually though.. they were shuffled into the amphitheater. 

Pillars stretched far far up towards the ceiling, as huntresses and huntsman gathered around each other, pushing round and waving to friends and family. It was almost overwhelming.

”Hey Marinette! I saved you weirdos a spot!” Alix yelled, waving them over. Marinette grinned and dragged Kim and Nino over, squeezing next to the rabbit faunus.

”Thanks Alix! You’re the best!” She said, the girl scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

”Pfft, it was nothin- just thought it’d rather sit with someone familiar” Alix said, ears twitching.

”Ooh! Maybe we can be a team! There’s four of us right?” Kim exclaimed, the pink haired girl snorted

”Nice counting dumbass”

”Hey!”

”You won’t be able to choose your teams” A voice cut in.

Turning around, the dark haired fox faunus from before skipped up cheerfully. She waved politely, as her tail swished around, still slightly on fire. Slightly.

”What do you mean?” Nino asked, extinguishing one of her still on fire hairs with a small pinch between his gloved hands.

”Well, I was tuning into some upperclassman of ours, and.. well.. I’m like ninety percent sure.. ehh.. the teams are totally randomized” She said, sulking a bit “I would’ve learned more to make that ninety percent into a hundred but..”

”Something happen that turned you into a Fire Fox?” Kim asked teasingly. The girl laughed and nodded

”Ran into Little Miss Spoiled Queen of Everything when trying to get closer! What a bit-“

”Excuse me!? That was entirely your fault!”

Marinette internally died as she heard the prissy girl shoved herself towards the group, the boy and the ginger haired girl following behind.

”I was just humbly minding my own business, your fault for not paying attention! Your face stuck in your scroll or something?” The Fox girl asked

”Oh you are so intolerable!” Chloe growled “Did you not see we were carrying dust!? God you’re a hazard to my health!”

”Chlo..” The boy started warningly, before his emerald eyes momentarily met Marinette’s, she huffed, and looked away- looking back to the very unhappy Heiress.

“Oh please Adrien- a riffraff like her deserves to go to jail for the collateral damage she could cause!” Chloe sneered.

”Adrien huh..” Marinette murmured. Chloe rose an eyebrow

”What? Do you not know who he is?” She asked

”Should I? He just looks like atlas elite to me..” The ladybug Faunus said, crossing her arms.

Chloe tilted her chin up proudly and motioned towards him “This is _the_ Adrien Agreste! Son of Gabriel Agreste- main model of the Gabriel Agreste fashion brand? One of the most if not most famous fashion lines in all of Remnant? _Ring a bell?_ ”

Marinette paused for a moment, paling a little bit.

”Uh..”

” _Really?!_ ” Chloe and Adrien sputtered at the same time. Adrien somehow looking delighted though while Chloe just seemed confused.

”Marinette you’re supposed to like fashion what the heck” Kim deadpanned

“how did you recognize my family and not the literal fashion designer god family..?” Alix asked concernedly

”Sorry.?”

”Ugh! Why you—“

”Guys.. the ceremony is starting..” The fox girl hushed, Chloe glared at her for a moment before huffing, stomping off along with Adrien and the ginger girl in tow- however before they fully left, Adrien gave one last soft look at her and smiled softly before disappearing into the crowd.

Marinette rolled her eyes softly and faced their Fox Faunus.

”Who are you anyways?” She asked

”Alya! Alya Cesaire! The best reporter coming straight from Menagerie!” She greeted, adjusting her glasses as her eyes glanced towards the four of them “Nice to meet you all!”

Marinette round a smile curling at her lips as she shook her hand “Marinette” she greeted

The ceremony started- the lights dimmed and soon, an old man stood in front of the stage. Wrinkles tugged at the edge of his face, and despite how regal he looked, he also wore loose and almost shabby clothing.

The woman from the hologram, Tikki Mirac, stood next to him and helped him to the microphone.

Tapping it a few times.. the headmaster spoke—

”I will make this brief, as I am not one to make speeches..” He said “My name is Headmaster Fu. You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills.. to learn to become heroes— and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.”

His eyes narrowed softly “However as I look upon you all, I see both truth and lie to the promise. I see those who need orders, and who need a new direction. I see what empty views need meaning. This school is what will guide your path for the future, but it will be you who decides it.”

Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat momentarily before gulping heavily. Murmuring around her as her new and old friends held their steady gazes on the stage. Far away, Chloe and Adrien staring determinedly as well.

Fu stepped away from the mic and soon walked away. Alya’s tail twitched

”That sounded rough..” She murmured

”He sounded.. tired” Marinette whispered as Tikki took the microphone and spoke into it, voice just as sweet as it was on the plane.

”You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready please! You are all dismissed!” She said cheerfully, before leaving the stage as well- the lights coming back on.

_Initiation starts tomorrow.._ she told herself, gripping tightly to the yo-yo in her hands, she faced the outside doors. _I must be ready for anything.. and make my family proud._


	2. Into the Forest

  
  


“It’s like a giant-“ Kim flopped onto his side, the many pillows cushioning him comfortably “Sleepover!”

”My dad would go crazy with how many boys there are here” Alix snickered

”Same.. he’d go all papa bear mode and death glare anyone who’d dare get close to his little girl” Marinette said, fidgeting with the end of her pajamas, she looked up “What’s your family like Alya?”

”Back in Menagerie? My ma, my dad, my two annoying little sisters, and my big sis Nora who’s actually a professional huntress!” The Fox Faunus said, while brushing through her long fluffy tail. “My mom works as a cook, my dad with normal business, and I used to do.. _freelance_ photography.”

She pointed at herself “I wanna be a reporter, and being a huntress can get me close to the things I want to show Remnant.”

Nino leaned on his elbow

”Isn’t that a little reckless?” He asked. Alya chuckled sheepishly

”Yeaahh.. my mom disagreed a little bit with my career choices.. so did Nora.. but it all worked out in the end see? Here I am alive! Kicking ass! And already making friends!” She said cheerfully. 

Marinette giggled “That’s quite an optimistic look on things..”

”I wish I could say the same..” A voice cut in.

Looking upwards, Adrien Agreste shyly strut his way over to the group. His cat ears twitching. Marinette rose an eyebrow

”Hey..” She greeted dryly. Adrien scratched the back fo his head

”Hi? I hope I’m not intruding on something..” He said. His pajamas were made of rich silk. Decorated with green embroidery and design. It was impressive, but it also felt taunting to the blunette..

”You aren’t don’t worry dude!” Nino smiled “You have anywhere to sleep yet?”

”No, this is the first time I’ve ever really done this before!” Adrien said

Kim titled his head ”What? A sleepover?”

The blonde boy nodded “Well yes, I’ve had sleepovers with Chlo before, but we practically live together anyways so this is different.”

The group shared a concerned look, Alix giving a shrug. Marinette glanced back up again

”Right.. so where _is_ your girlfriend?” She asked

Adrien let out an awkward cough, his face paling a bit “W-We’re not dating! Oh god we- no non nonon no.. we- no—“ He sat down next to her much to his dismay “Chloe’s like a sister to me, our parents are close and we grew up together“

”Oh yeah, I remember seeing you two together a lot during some rich people parties up near Mantle” Alix nodded “To be honest I thought you two were dating too.. or at least purposefully put together..”

Adrien shook his head, laughing softly “No— Chloe would be the last person I’d date, or at least second last, there’s probably worse out there.. but I haven’t met them yet! So Chloe is definitely last- it’d be like dating my sister”

Alya gagged “Uegh.. that’s a gross thought..”

Marinette nodded suspiciously. She kept trying to find something bad about the guy. Something snooty, uptight, and just elitist material out of him.. but she couldn’t. He just seemed.. happy? And a little awkward?

”Mari.. you’re staring” Kim whispered, to which she blinked with surprise and shook her dad to refocus, missing the smug and knowing smile her childhood friend was wearing.

”Where is she anyways?” Marinette asked, “She can’t sleep with commoners and peasants?”

Adrien laughed softly, his eyes adverting away “You could say that.. Chlo also just likes privacy..”

”I can’t believe initiation is tomorrow..” Marinette murmured, leaning back on her pillow “It’ll be hard for you two won’t it?”

”How so?”

The ladybug Faunus rose an eyebrow “I mean— well- not to sound rude but..”

Kim waved a hand and spoke for her ”She means to say that you two are.. well.. kinda elitist.. none of us really figured a model like you-“

“-and a princess like her..” Nino added

”-Would really want to go for this job?” Kim continued, his tail twitching “We’re all kinda.. well.. For you: Faunus Elitists are really rare due to the discrimination now and days.. and we just figured you’d rather stay cooped up in your safe home—“

”Meanwhile Chloe.. well- she doesn’t seem like the one to want to fight at all— We figured she’d want to let the professionals do their work while she relaxed in her palace” Marinette said.

Adrien was silent for a moment, his eyes widened with curiosity and thoughtfulness. His twitching black cat ears being the only thing to indicate that he hadn’t frozen. Then he spoke

”I suppose I didn’t think about your perspective on things I guess.. I constantly forget that we’ve all lead extremely different lives.. But I promise you—“

His eyes gleamed “—there’s more to me and a Chloe than meets the eye. Neither of our parents wanted us to be huntsman but we chose to train. Homeschooled until now, yes- but we’re ready, and I’m excited to show you all what we’ve got in store.”

Marinette found herself in.. a strange awe. Adrien seemed to be glowing in a fierce determination. One that she had never seen before on an Atlas Elite.

She made a painful habit of hiding her antenna in her ribbons to just hide the damn scowls so many of those elites would shoot at her, for something she couldn’t fucking control.

Adrien meanwhile.. while being a Faunus.. under the careful and cautious eye of his mother and father- he had probably experienced no discrimination at all. Living his best life like every human Atlas royalty. Yet he still was kind..

”I-“

”Hey bug freak!”

_Oh that’s not good._

Before she could even think of snip back a scalding remark her mother taught her- someone had already grabbed her by her red antenna, forcing her to stand. She winced in pain as their grip tightened, yanking her around like a bloody play thing.

Kim and Nino had immediately bolted to their feet and moved to approach as Marinette’s eyes brimmed with tears in pain, scratching hopelessly at the person’s hands. She was tired than anything. Just.. ugh. Exhausted. _Can’t escape it can I.._

Alya looked like she was glaring holes to the person behind her, Alix’s ears were flattened against her head and she looked like she was two seconds away from killing someone- Nino and Kim looked just as frustrated as her.

And Adrien was-

Suddenly her antennas were released, leaving her stumbling into Adrien’s chest, his head softly wrapping around her as he glared at the other student.

”The hell man?” The student sputtered, his eyes widened with confusion as Adrien’s grip tightened around her, she found her cheeks darkening slightly, despite the mix of embarrassment and flustered feeling in her chest that was spreading as well,

”How dare you do that to her! What the heck did she do to you?!” Adrien shouted, though he sounded more hurt and confused than actually mad. Meanwhile she felt like crumpling into nothingness.

”Jeez all of you are the same..! I was just squishing the infestation here Mr Pussy Cat!” The student sneered, raising an eyebrow “Freaks like you don’t deserve a spot here at beacon, go back to Menagerie where you flea bags belong!“  
  
  


Adrien’s face fell, looking multiple shades of absolutely sick “I-I.. I-I-I..”

”Cat got your tongue?” The student jeered, before suddenly being shoved back by Marinette, who had broken out of Adrien’s grasp.

The ladybug faunus glared at Adrien momentarily before turning back to the boy with a furious look that could melt steel

” _How about you.. cut your_ bullshit _act out right now you sack of literal ass!? Before I rip your damn tongue out with my own bear hands and then_ throw _you off the side of the_ damn _forest!_ ” She snarled, before promptly grabbing his arm and throwing him to the other side of the ballroom- wheezing for breath.

Many students saw the exchange and promptly scooted away slightly. Some faunuses looking impressed and shocked, some looking relieved. Other huntsman looking like they shit themselves, and others looking confused.

Far in the back, watching from next to his sister, a boy with blue tipped hair watched with great interest..

Turning back around- Nino and Kim were nodding proudly and calmly at her, as they were familiar with Marinette’s overwhelming strength. Alix and Alya were staring in both shock and awe, Alix in particular looking more excited than anything; and Adrien—

Her eyes narrowed slightly

”Why the hell did you try and protect me?” She asked sharply. She wasn’t mad.. but something deep inside her felt humiliated for some reason. Pitied. Adrien had grabbed her and held her like a child and she hated that feeling.

_She_ was supposed to protect people, She knew the moment Nino and Kim were going to let the guy’s grip off her go, they would’ve let her at him knowing she could’ve handled it. However here- Adrien looked down on her in those brief moments, believing he— Sheltered and unknowing little boy of an Atlas Elitist family— could save her.

”I-I thought.. you looked so.. so..” The poor boy looked like he was having a heart attack, his cheeks a flushed red “..so _helpless_..?”

Her face twisted with rage and disgust as she struggled to calm her now erratic breathing.

Marinette crossed her arms, more pissed off than anything really. She could handle the discrimination that came with being a Faunus. She dealt with it every day and was okay- because she knew she could prove them wrong.. but this?

Being looked down on by a Faunus who by all means, hasn’t felt anything like she has, and was deemed as someone to protect due to looking weak? Looking helpless?

A damsel in distress. The worst thing she could possibly ever be. The one thing she _never_ wanted to be. 

Marinette was _mad_ — and it seemed like it was showing on her face as Kim swooped forward and began to pull her away. Glaring at the defeated, confused form of Adrien Agreste, Kim pulled her outside of the ballroom.

Still fuming, she looked up at her childhood friend

”Kim what-“

”Marinette you’re pissed off. What’s up”

”You know what’s up!” She yelled, tears brimming the edge of her eyes “I felt.. I felt pitied by him I j-just.. he was looking down on me.. he wanted to protect me.. I can protect my-“

”He didn’t know that Marinette.” Kim said calmly, before smiling “He’s probably been born and raised in an environment where the only thing he knows is the things he’s been told”

”He said that his parents didn’t want them to become a huntsman right?” She nodded “Probably cause he’s the face of their fashion brand? Well he probably had no idea this is just how people treat each other sometimes! And probably rationalized that you had no idea either without thinking and went to protect you!”

”He tried to do it because he cared, I know it hurts cause you, me, Nino- we all know you’re strong as hell and you worked your butt of to get that strong. He didn’t know that, but he knows now! So let’s all get along okay?” Kim said

Marinette sulked “He thinks I’m an asshole now..”

”You don’t know that, definitely shocked, maybe even a little turned on-“

” _Kim_.”

”-But this was a good lesson for both of you. Big brother Kim and Nino will help him out! Don’t worry!” He grinned reassuringly. Marinette smiled

”Thanks Kim.” She said, as they walked back inside. Adrien was gone, but Nino gave a positive thumbs up and explained that Sabrina, the ginger girl who was trailing behind him and Chloe, had came to get him.

Soon, as the small group of teens settled down, the candlelight’s finally flickered out, and they fell into a slumber.

...

The Locker rooms were a disaster on its own. Trying to avoid Adrien was awkward on its own, and the death glares Chloe were sending her wasn’t pleasing either. She could only hope she’d get on a team with Nino.. or Kim.. or hell- maybe even Alix and Alya would be fun.

Holding her yo-yo in her hand, she let herself breath a little. Nino smiled reassuring at her before laughing as Alya came barreling by with her own weapon, almost crashing into him.

Kim, meanwhile, was doing a friendly completion with Alix, trying to see how long they could last doing a handstand- however he forgot she could take off her legs, and he was now glaring at her on the ground, clearly lost by a landslide, as she smugly reattached her prosthetics.

Marinette’s eyes lifted a bit, notching that they were different from before. They were new purposefully bent, the feet were long and now paw-like, as Alix reattached them and stretched her back slightly, the ladybug Faunus finally put together that they were rabbit legs.

Funny enough, it seemed like the wheels were still built into it. Marinette was excited to see what _those_ could do. Chloe too apparently, as the heiress was constantly glancing at them.

Now, standing at the edge of the cliff, they many first year students stood in a line.

Marinette eyes glanced around them, Nino and Kim at her sides, Adrien far off to the left with Chloe and Sabrina, and to the right- Alix, Alya, and a few other students she could see.

One of which was carrying a large war hammer twice his size, which she found fascinating. There was the first year from the night before who she threw across the room, he glared at her respectively, and she grew a thumb across her throat that made him pale and peel back.

Next to him was a taller boy with blue tipped hair, he rose an eyebrow he seemed to chuckle slightly as he saw what she did to the guy next to him.

Two girls that seemed to be opposites of each other were talking excitedly beside him, one with a long tiger tail and dark gothic clothes, and the other covered in head to toe in pink.

After them was short round girl with dreaded and colorful rainbow hair, a skinny and shy looking red haired boy with bangs, and a ram faunus who’s featured looked neither male or female, their red hoodie covering their face shyly.

Another atlas elitist, stood behind the two. Her amber eyes focused on the invisible objective before her, hands gripping tightly to her sword. Marinette found the fire in her eyes terrifying. After her were a few other people she couldn’t make out but she didn’t care for.

Marinette sighed nervously, Nino gave her a reassuring thumbs up as Vice Headmistress Tikki and Headmaster Fu approached on the edge of the cliff.

The emerald forest stretching miles upon miles beyond them. Looking downwards at the stone tabs that rested beneath her feet, a prickling feel that went up her spine told her of its importance. She knew what it was, and her excitement and fear spiked as Fu began to calmly speak.

”Hello children, and welcome to initiation” He said “For years, you have all trained to become warriors worthy of our training here at Beacon academy— and today— you will be putting your abilities to the test here in the emerald forest and will be evaluated.”

”We’re aware that you’ve heard rumors have the assignment system for teams” Tikki spoke up “So we’ll be putting an end to the rumors right away- teammates will be assigned today- and today only. And they will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it’s crucial that you are paired with people you work well with.”

”That being said— the first people you make eye contact with after landing with be your partner for the ends for years.” Fu said evenly. There were loud exclamations of protest and confusion.

”I knew it!” Alya shouted. Marinette sighed, a string of doubt tugging at her. Kim gave a reassuring pat on the back

”Me and Nino got your back..” He whispered, to which Nino nodded to

“-Once you’ve partnered up, do not be hesitant to break anything in your path during your expedition through the forest!” Tikki said, before her tone darkening, “Or you will die.”

There was a loud collection of nervous gulps as the woman’s soft gaze turned to steel. Fu nodded.

”If you’re still alive with your partner, move to the northern end of the forest. There will be an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics.” Fu continued “Each pair must chose one- and then return here, to the top of the cliffs.”

”We, the staff, will be monitoring and grading you all during this initiation- however we will not intervene.” Tikki said sternly. “Guard you, and that relic, and we shall grade you appropriately.”

”Any questions?” Fu asked. There were a few hand raises that Fu delightfully ignored “Good! Take your positions.”

Marinette cracked her neck to the side, before bending down a little, pulling the metal wire out of her yo-yo as she licked her lips. Beside her, Kim’s tail whipped around impatiently and Nino pulled how his shield.

Chloe was bouncing in her spot and Adrien’s nervous expression steeled into determination. Sabrina looked nervous and was glancing around- while Alix looked damn excited to be shot into the sky,

The other students retracted their weapons, her preceded to bend or straighten up.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. The seconds ticking by feeling like forever. Other teens were desperately asking a few more questions, their growing uncertainty becoming clearer and clearer by the seconds. The ladybug Faunus could only hope that their last moments weren’t painful...

One by one, she could hear the springing sound bolt in her ears, and soon— the ground left her feet.

Shooting through the air, she could feel ear breath leaving her body. The forest ground flew beneath her as the wind rustled their her blue hair, her antenna flicking helplessly through the wind.

Focused, she shot her yo-yo forward, watching as it wrapped around a branch. She was yanked mid air towards it, before she swung forward again towards another branch, almost snapping the branch entirely as the wire released.

Marinette flipped through the air before kicking off a tree and landing on the ground with a roll.

She stared upwards. Watching as her future classmates rocketed through the air and across the tree tops. The sounds of laughing, screams, and gunfire filling her ears. 

She could see Nino narrowing through multiple trees, using his shield to mercilessly plow through the wood, sending splinters flying everyone.

Marinette ran forward. Northward. She needed to find Nino. Or Kim. Or god- anyone but Adrien or Chloe! She felt way to awkward around Adrien after her explosion with him, he probably thought she was weird now.. and Chloe- well- Chloe seemed deathly protective of him so that’d be much worse.

Shoving her way through the foliage, she found herself in a dark clearing. Every inch of her body was screaming _danger_. She took a moment to catch her breath, but her hands never let her yo-yo.

‘ _One would ask. Why the hell would a young, small, weak, teenage Faunus girl— in a blood thirsty monster filled word— choose a fucking a Yo-yo as her weapon.“_

_‘Hah! ..Well._ ‘

Marinette looked up, her eyes narrowing as she came face to face with a gigantic creature twice her size. Snarling and drooling with bloodlust.. was a grim.

She tiredly rose an eyebrow, planting her hands on her hips as she stared it down. It’s hulking form heaved up and down as it approached, claws scraping against the dirt and pine.

_’You shouldn’t underestimate the clever..’_

Marinette whipped her yo-yo out and jumped backwards from a wide sweep, her hair grazing the edge of it’s claws. She grinned and bounced backwards up a tree, before launching herself towards the Ursa in a wipe sweeping motion as her yo-yo swung her through the air.

It made another weak swipe through the air, her foot catching onto the edge of it’s paw, making her stop momentarily. Marinette grinned as she whipped the wire around her in a fluid motion, and in seconds- the Ursa’s entire paw was tied.

Jumping off, she brought the Ursa to the ground, watching as it smashed into the dirt, dust flying everywhere. Blood dropped from the Grim’s arm as the grip around the paw became tighter.. and tighter..!

Marinette held the end of her yo-yo carefully, before yanking it backwards, and suddenly the wire finally cut through the entire arm, crimson wire tangling together as what was once the souless beasts’s arm- was now a bleeding ashy stump.

The Grimm creature screamed in confusion and agony, to which Marinette grinned at. She jumped backwards again, before charging forward- spinning the yo-yo in her hand as the shell had unlatched, opened, and released three curved blades meant for the slaughter of monsters.

However before she crash it into the Ursa’s skull— a figure slammed down on top of the mighty bear’s back, blood splattered across the ground as dust scattered around her by the force of the person’s landing—

Pulling out of the dissipating Ursa’s limp body were two dark arm blades that reached up into-

Oh damn it.

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien grinned, his ears twitching excitedly as he wiped the sweat of his brow. “I heard you and thought you could use some help!”

She stared at him coldly, crossing her arms.

”Why? Thought I couldn’t handle myself again? Like last night?”

Adrien shrunk a bit “N-No not at all I just—“

The ladybug Faunus shook her head tiredly, rubbing the space between her eyes. _God I wish Kim or Nino was here.. why’d it have to be sunshine here.._ she thought sourly, before looking up at him.

She placed a finger on his chest “Listen.. we’re going to be partners for four years—“

Adrien’s eyes widened “I forgot about that!”

_No kidding.._ Marinette thought _he is.. terribly pure.._

She sighed, brushing a hand through her hair

”—So.. I’d like it if you didn’t underestimate me.”  
  
  


The blonde haired boy tilted his head innocently.

”What do you mean?” He asked.

”Understand that- while it’s nice to have someone to watch my back— I don’t need someone like you to sweeping in front of me like some white knight!” She shouted, waving at the Ursa “I handled this! I handled myself here! I can handle myself!”

She looked away briefly, watching as the last remains of the Grimm faded away before looking back again ”We’re equals here! I don’t care about if your some rich elitist boy from Atlas! I don’t need you to be some Prince Charming for me- If I need to show you up- _I will_!” Marinette said sternly, crossing her arms.

Adrien was completely silent. The ladybug Faunus stared at him, waiting for an answer. His face was completely dumbstruck and almost.. soft.

”I.. I didn’t know you felt that way.. last night- Nino told me you were a bad ass.. and I believed that- but I was worried about you regardless— I felt like I could make up for hurting your feelings last night by helping you with the grim.” Adrien said, scratching the back of his neck.

His ears flattened “But I just made you feel worse.. I didn’t mean to pity you, I didn’t know how much you hurt by my actions.. you’re a fantastic huntress, Marinette— I’m sorry.. I’ve already failed as a teammate haven’t I?”

Marinette’s face fell, she shook her head “No no no no it’s okay! It’s okay you-“ she sighed “We both live different lives. Life isn’t like a fairy tale.. but you’ve lived that fairy tale— I haven’t. I’m a little bitter about that yes, and maybe.. maybe a little jealous..”

”..but that doesn’t make your misunderstanding of who I am as the catalyst of you being a ‘bad’ teammate, you’ve just got to learn!” Marinette said, she lifted up an open hand “We got off on the wrong foot, both of us, would you be okay with trying again?”

Adrien stared at her hand with wide eyes, he grinned, taking her hand and shaking it softly. Marinette nodded

”I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng” She greeted 

”A-Ah, Adrien Agreste” He said, his ears twitching with excitement “So- partners?”

”Partners” She nodded. A loud scream broke through their thoughts and she pulled her hand away from Adrien’s, not noticing the way his fingers lingered in the air before they looked through the trees,

”Who was that?” Adrien asked

”I dunno..” Marinette murmured, before shaking her head “But we’ve got to help them!”

Adrien’s face dropped, his eyes widening “Oh.. I think we’ve got bigger problems at hand..”

The young huntress’s blood ran cold as she turned around. She paled with fear.. as looking over the two was a threat she had never readied herself for. A creature she had hoped to never experience fighting.

An ancient, humongous, and bloody.. oh god it was bloody..

Looming above them.. was a Death Stalker.

The grim stared down at the two teens, it’s multiple crimson eyes burning with bloodlust as its stinger swung in the air, breaking tree branches as it crawled into the clearing. 

Her eyes darted around before she sucked in a breath and grabbed Adrien’s hand.

”Adrien!” She shouted, his eyes darted up towards her as she leveled a steady gaze “ _Can you trust me?”_

He blinked with surprise before smiling, his fingers intertwining with hers

”I do.”

Marinette smiled, gripping tightly to her yo-yo ” _Then hang on tight!_ ” She shouted, as the Death Stalker let out a ear drum shattering roar.

* * *

Here’s the designs of Team Miracle I drew! Hope you like them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my art!  
> Mari getting pissed off at Adrien at the start was this fic’s version of the gum incident, except instead of gum, it was insecurities! Yaaaay! I wonder what Chloe was doing during that scene. Hm. Probably not important.  
> I’ll try and alternate between Point of Views in this fic. One POV per chapter, I won’t switch in the middle if I can help it.
> 
> Also yes this is reverse Adrienette.


	3. First Steps Require Stumbling

_’Oh- I was..’_

_’You were looking for your friends, correct? I’m sorry but I don’t believe we can cheat the system’ The boy said, adjusting his glasses ‘My name is Max Kante- and you are..?’_

_He sighed before shaking his head, despite his disappointment though, he held a hope that maybe Nino found Mari first, and maybe this dude wouldn’t be too bad ‘Kim, my name is Kim’_

_’O-Oh.. Hey.. u-uh.. my name is Nathaniel.. hi..’_

_’My.. My name is Marc.. nice to meet you Nathaniel..’_

_’A-Ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare y-you I..’ The large boy sulked a bit, before bending over and taking her hand. ‘I promise I’ll be gentle..’_

_The multihaired girl paused, her eyes widened before giggling, a smile growing across her face ‘Thank you.. no one has ever been this nice to me before.. I’m Mylene!’_

_’Oh hey, it’s you— I saw you hanging with Queenie yesterday, you totally wrecked that Grimm’_

_The ginger haired girl squeaked with surprise as she turned around. Behind her was.._

_’You're.. Alix Kubdel right? I-I’m Sabrina! L-Let’s get along!’ She said politely. The Rabbit Faunus barked out a laugh before nodding, shaking her hand politely_

_’Hell yeah, let’s kick some ass together!’_

_‘..I think we were talking before at the cliffs.. but I forgot to introduce myself..’ The dark haired girl said, reaching out towards the short pixie cut blonde ‘Hi.. I’m.. I’m Juleka’_

_’Oh! My Name is Rose! We’re gonna be great partners, I know it!’_

”..Another pair has been formed Master! Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant, they seem so different but I can just sense the love between these two, I can’t wait to see how those two get along!” Tikki said cheerfully as she held her tablet,

When met with a silence, she tilted her head towards the old man “Master? Is there something wrong?”

Fu stared beyond the forest, his eyes soft and contemplative.

”Tikki- at their current pace- how long do you think it will take for all of the students to reach the temple?” Fu asked. Tikki fell silent, quirking an eyebrow up curiously

”Well Master, not all of the pairs have been formed yet, there’s still the matter of Ms. Bourgeois, Ms. Cesaire, Mr. Lahiffe, Mr. Couffaine, and Ms. Tsurugi.. and also adding onto the few students I’ve informed you of that have either resigned already or have been picked up by the staff for intense medical attention..” Tikki said carefully before smiling “..Just a few more minutes!”

Turning back around to face his back, she tilted her head “Speaking of which- what did you chose for the relics this year, Master?”

Fu said nothing, making Tikki’s concern grow. The woman stepped forward slightly.

”M-Master? Is there something wrong?” She asked

The old man’s gaze flickered towards her for a moment before he waved his hand dismissively.

”I am just watching life grow Tikki. It will be.. fascinating to watch.. this year has the potential of much more than I believe meets the eye..” He said cryptically, before turning back towards the cliff.

...

Nino barreled through the multiple tree trunks, he winced as he could feel the woodchips flying off of him, but pushed through the discomfort as his he could see the fast approaching ground.

Lifting up his shield, he pulled up into a ball as he slammed into the dirt and pine- rolling a few meters, before springing to his feet. He groaned a little, rubbing his head dizzedly- before pulling off his goggles.

The emerald forest stretched far above him— the smell of pine and soil filling his nostrils as he looked around- the streams of sunlight glittering across his scales.

He nodded to himself, reattaching his shield to his back.

He had no shell. That’s not what he inherited. But he had his power to protect his friends.. and now.. now was the time to protect them. Nino looked upwards, his determined expression falling as he saw a dark figure of shadow and feathers sweep across the tree line.

Nino gulped, before quickly pushing himself through the brush. A prickling feeling of fear crawled up his neck, and he could feel the lump in his throat grow more and more.

He _knew_ someone was watching him he just knew it. Nino stopped in his tracks. Breathing in the cold and crips air, he focused on himself. He focused on the world around him.  
  
  


Opening his eyes again, he could hear the faint clanging of metal, the earth shattering gunshots, and the screams of pain and confusion as worlds fell- and hopes crumpled to pieces.

A dangerous world this was.. a dangerous world he swore to _protect_.

Nino’s eyes narrowed. For me. For my family. For my friends, and for—

“ _WATCH OUUT!!_ ”

Oh fuck

Nino swerved around and screamed in panic as a large form slammed into him—

He felt deep pain as the earth curved around him, his shield barely preventing the new soreness in his back that slowly faded away thanks to his now activated and nearly completely depleted aura.

Groaning, the large wheezing form on his body pushed off of him- into two figures. His golden amber eyes fluttered open and met..

..Brown and Blue.

”W-What the fuck.. jeez that fucking hurt..” Chloe hissed, clutching her sides painfully as the scratches on her cheek began to flicker away- before her eyes widened with surprise as they glanced at the shared stare the three of them shared. ”Uhh..”

There was a few beats of silence, as they all stared at each other. Almost a staring contest. To see who spoke up first. To mention the elephant in the room.

”D-Does.. does this mean..” Alya started, her brown and sharp eyes widened with confusion.

”But Professor Tikki said..” Nino murmured “Was this like.. a tie?”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed “Nuh uh.. no way!” She huffed, stumbling to her feet. “As if I’d teammate with you peasants!”

”Jeez sour much? Ugh! You know what— Fine by me!” Alya scowled, her tail bristling with growing anger, Nino jumped for his feet.

”N-Now hold on let’s calm down..” He said quickly, all too used to calming down the terror that were angry teenage girls that could beat his ass “We’re all sure we _all_ made eye contact at the same time right?”

The two girls nodded carefully

”Then the three of us are just teammates!” He stated simply, much to their dismay

”B-But that’s never happened before!” Chloe shouted, her eyes narrowing as her hands fumbled with her coat, pulling it tighter and tighter around her. “We can’t just have two first teammates t-that just doesn’t make sense! Teams are made up of two pairs.. so they become _four_!”

”There aren’t rules against it, but there are probably rules about trying to switch team members” Nino said wryly, he didn’t like this either but he just couldn’t make heads or tales of it “People who don’t want to team up with each other get teamed up all the time! They deal with it, so we have to deal with it!”

”Well yeah- but we have a third member here!” Alya spat, her eyebrow raising at Chloe “Maybe we can just leave her in the woods..”

”Hey! I can hear you riffraff!” Chloe shouted, her face burning red

”Yeah? Well why am I the riffraff? I’m sorry I’m not atlas elitist shit ma’am- but it’s _your_ company that drives my people down! You don’t _get_ to call me a riffraff!” Alya snarled, her eyes burning with a distant pain. The heiress flinched, her hand reaching to her side carefully, as if caressing an old wound.

”I—.. you don’t understand what the company.. my father’s presidency.. I..” Chloe muttered, her eyes adverting away

”Yes I do! I understand full well your little family business- and the shit show that comes with it!” The fox girl shouted, her hair bristling “Your daddy holds unbelievable political power over not just Atlas- but the other kingdoms, meaning he can tell people to do anything he damn pleases with the right amount of money!”

Alya’s eyes darkened, brimming with tears “Refusing Faunus jobs.. to personally scapegoat them.. to spread rumors.. stage attacks on the protests..!” She shook her head “Its on—“

Nino shoved them two away from each other, Alya hiccuping with surprise as she saw how close she had become to Chloe, who’s face was pale and her own eyes red with tears.

”That’s enough dudes.” He said, before sighing “Look.. I..” he glanced at Chloe “I’m a Faunus too. My whole family is- including Marinette and Kim who are basically my siblings— I’ve hid most of my life, lots of long sleeves, sunglasses, goggles.. all of it to hide my scales.. perhaps I’m lucky that I don’t have a shell..”

”My family has had its own problems with the prejudice your father has.. laid out..” Nino continued carefully, “But you’re a kid just like us.. what could _you_ do about it? So I’m not gonna blame you for that.. and you-“ he looked at Alya “-I can imagine what you’ve went through with as tough, probably worse than me clearly, but we can’t act like this anymore.”

He turned to Chloe “No more name calling” She looked away, he turned to Alya “No more assumptions” She sighed “If we have something to say, say it, and we’ll build on that with what we know and think-“

Nino brushed a hand through his hair tiredly, tracing one of the hidden scars on his bicep.

”-We’re all teammates now, and I know it’s crazy on its own that we all crashed into each other at the same time- and.. maybe it’s destiny- or maybe it’s shit bad luck.. but we need to get along right now. And who knows..”

He started to walk deeper into the forest, looking between the two girls. The heiress looking away painfully while the fox Faunus held her arm shyly.

”..maybe we can all teach each other something?”

He didn’t hear either of them follow, so he settled near a small clearing, where he sat down on a stump. He traced his fingers softly on the bark and listened to the sounds of nature around him.

Nino hoped they’d get along. So far, this initiation has been shit.. all he could hope for was that Kim found Mari.

Through the brush, he could see them talking, he couldn’t make out the words. There were some soft sounds, some angry, some tired, and frustrated. Oh he could definitely hear frustration. But sometimes he wouldn’t hear anything at all.

Eventually though. There was silence. 

Then suddenly-

_—CRASH_

Nino sprung to his feet, taking out his shield in seconds as the trees exploded towards him. Alya and Chloe sprinted towards him, screaming as the giant monstrous creature slammed into the ground, feathers shooting into the dirt and soil as the Nevermore’s beak snapped at them- it’s neck barely stuck through the trees, preventing it from swallowing the three teenagers whole.

Nino shrieked in terror, his voice echoing across the treetops, where far away- a ladybug and cat looked up with surprise and confusion. Alya spun around towards the beast

”Those trees aren’t going to hold.!” She yelled, pulling out her rifle. Chloe shrunk behind him and his shield

”Don’t shoot at it! You’ll probably break the trees first before you break the monster!” She shouted

”Then what the hell do we do?!” Alya screamed, her tail lashing in panic. The trees lurched froward again as the Nevermore let out an eardrum rumbling screech, Nino could feel the flapping of it’s wings beat down towards them

The bark snapped froward and suddenly the giant bird lunged towards them, neck finally free— the three screamed, bracing for impact before Nino quickly stepped forward and slammed his shield into it’s beak.

The Nevermore’s face retracted back, it’s bone like maw cracking and bleeding now at the sheer force of the smash. Nino took in a deep breath as he focused into his aura. Growing from his shield and around them, a green like forcefield appeared around them.

”You can make forcefields? That’s your semblance?” Chloe asked, tapping at it experimentally as the Nevermore slammed a talon on it, making them scream again.

”It’s amazing!” Alya squealed

”Y-Yeah! But it’s not impenetrable!” Nino hissed through his teeth, exhaustion alread creeping in “And it feeds off my aura..! So.. really not helpful right now sense I’m almost completely out of it..!”

”What? Already!?” Chloe exclaimed. “How the hell did you manage that?!”

Nino glared at the two girls who spboth sheepishly came to the realization.

”Ohhh...”

”Sorry.”

”It’s fine! Just.. _gah_!” He felt the force field fumble a bit as the Nevermore smashed its beak against it again. Sweat rolled down his cheeks as he stared into it’s unforgiving eyes, “Just.. can one of you come up with a plan? That’d be great!”

All he wanted to do was protect.. protect protect protect.. it he could already feel himself at his limit. His muscles were restraining, and it felt like he himself alone, was holding an entire house over his head.

Eventually, after a found seconds of whispering and the sound the rustling gear- Alya grabbed onto his shoulder, Chloe’s arm linked with hers.

”On the count of three I want you to release the force field,” the Fox Faunus said, to which Nino nodded “Okay- one, two..” her eyes flowed a bright amber “ _THREE_!”

Nino dropped the forcefield and suddenly he was yanked towards the left, holding onto his hoodie was Alya, but Chloe was the one dragging them across the forest with the end of her musket, where a grappling hook had extended out of and was shot through the trees. Looking backwards, he watched as the.. huh?

Back where they once were, he saw himself, Alya, and Chloe still in the force field. The Nevermore screeched and broke the force field, and it disappeared into an orange smoke. The false versions of him and his teams ran to the opposite direction of them and thus the Nevermore gave chase, it’s mighty wings flapping against the ground.

The team finally stopped running, breathing heavily as they ran under a heavy brush. Chloe unhooked her gun from one of the trees she had somehow been able to shoot at, as they all sat down.

”We got to get to those relics..” Alya panted “My illusions aren’t going to fool that grim for long, while they look pretty perfect- if I do say so myself..” 

“Grim are attracted to negative emotions, your illusions are lifeless..” Nino finished, to which the fox Faunus nodded. Slyly, Alya grinned at Chloe

”Heyy.. we make a pretty good team! Don’t we Queenie?” She said, her tail curling around playfully

”Oh shut it R-“ Chloe winced before huffing “Oh s-shut it Cesaire. Don’t act like you weren’t ready to abandon me here in the forest less than ten minutes ago!”

”Hey hey hey improvement!” Alya cheered, punching Chloe’s shoulder slightly. The heiress rolled her eyes. Nino nodded to them and readjusted his glasses

”North right? Do we know which direction that is?” He asked. Chloe shrugged and pulled out a small compass from her coat, her eyes narrowing slightly before pointing to the right

”Thataway” She said. They nodded and started to run.

...

The relics..

Nino reached out towards one of the chess pieces before hesitating

”Which one do you guys want?” He asked

”How about a pony?” Alya gestured towards the knight chess piece

”Nah, I don’t think so..” Chloe shook her head, before glancing at the multiple pieces “Looks like we’re at least the third ones here..” She murmured, pointing at the two missing pieces. “Or.. fourth..” She said slowly, her eyes moving away from the blood that trailed on the close by grass

Nino shuddered “I really hope that’s not..”

”..Someone we know? Me neither..” Alya said, her eyes narrowing “What about you Chloe? Think it’s someone you know?”

”You think I can tell just from the blood?!” Chloe squawked before shaking her head “Adrien was trained personally by professional huntsman and masters of the art of monster hunting.. he wouldn’t so clumsily fall like this..”

”And Sabrina? Your lapdog?” The fox asked

”Sabrina is not my—.!” She huffed, crossing her arms “She can handle herself too.. I wouldn’t be friends with someone who would slow me down.. she should be fine as long as she doesn’t—“

The loud sound of crashing filled their ears as they backed up together again. Chloe’s face paling

”Oh no. She did it.” She said.

”Did want!?”

Bursting from the trees was a giant Death Stalker, deep bloody gashes and severs imbedded into its normally thick and almost impenetrable hide and bone- swinging around on its stinger was two screaming figures, and being dragged behind by a yo-yo string was the familiar rabbit skater.

The death stalker suddenly shuddered and then dropped, as Alix finally grabbed onto a rock and yanked the tail backwards, causing the Grimm to flop forward.

Adrien and Marinette flipped off it, making way for the screaming Sabrina as she charged forward, jumped, and then slammed her revving and schreeching _chainsaw_ into the grimm’s head. Splitting it in half and causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Nino and Alya’s jaws dropped to the floor as Chloe snickered and ran forward to greet them, the two Faunus looking at each other, before running forward too.

”HELL YEAH SABRINA!” Alix cheered, looking wild and flushed in the face as she stumbled forward, wheezing for breath “That was nuts!”

”Y-You really think so?” Sabrina asked shyly, as if she wasn’t eager to rip apart and slaughter monsters a few moments ago

”Marinette! There you are!” Nino said, as his childhood friend looked over and grinned.

”Nino!” She exclaimed, hugging him. Nino smiled but paused when he saw the small flicker of jealousy go across..

”You’re partners with Adrien?”

Marinette paused, looking between them before laughing nervously “ahah.. yeah I am- we made up though! Don’t worry!”

”More like made out..” Alya snickered under her breath, much to Marinette’s slight discomfort.

Looking over, he could see a splash of concern going across Chloe’s face, to which Adrien gave a reassuring thumbs up.

”Where’s your partner Chloe?” Sabrina asked. Nino snorted, as the heiress groaned, before walking over to Alya and Nino. Her face sour despite standing sheepishly next to them.

”These.. are my partners..” She said begrudgingly. Alya was grinning goofily and Nino didn’t suppress the smile that was spread across his face. There were a few beats of silence before Sabrina spoke up

”Is.. is that possible?”

”We have no fucking ides but we all stared at each other at the same time, so we really don’t know” Alya shrugged, her tail flipping around carelessly as her gaze lingered on Nino “But I’m liking this arrangement so far.”

”You were considering abandoning me in the forest” Chloe deadpanned

“I- Ugh” Alya sulked “If we end up becoming great friends in the future you get to make fun of me for that for the rest of time but not right now okay princess?”

Chloe rolled her eyes “Sure sure whatever..”

”Now now, as much as I like watching you two banter..” Alix spoke up, her bunny ears twitching “..I think we should go get those relics right now.” 

They all nodded carefully and started to move back to the small podiums. Nino watched Chloe’s gaze lingering on Adrien and Marinette for a moment before turning away back to talk to Sabrina.

”Remind me not to piss her off..” He mumbled to himself, gaze staring at the chainsaw at the meek girl’s side, which had folded up into a small handbag.

Alya bumped an elbow into his side and gave a reassuring grin. He smiled back and adjusted his hat carefully. Stepping up to a small podium, he and Marinette both picked up matching White Rook pieces.

Alix have a nod to Sabrina, who excitedly took her choice of chess piece, the white knight. It was around this time that Alya and Chloe had started to excitedly tell Marinette and Adrien what had happened

”..It was crazy Marinette! Even though he screamed like a girl for a little bit- Nino saved our butts and everything! And with some quick thinking from me and Chloe— we just we just.. we went _woooshh_ and the Nevermore went in the other direction like—“

”— _SSSSCRWAAAAAAAAAAWCK_ ”

”Yeah just like that and- _wait a minute._ ”

Sabrina let out a scream as they all swerved around, sweeping towards the ground, with extended talons and a bruised beak was the Nevermore from before, with six approaching people being chased by it.

”Fuck fuck oh fuck FUCK!” Alix yelled, before lifting up her gauntlets and starting to shoot bullets from her gauntlets. They all took this que to start their attack. Nino quickly rushed forward to pull the approaching teens to safety, throwing his shield to block multiple dagger like feathers coming down to pierce them.

The giant group of kids quickly backed up into the fallen castle, grabbing the remaining relics, before all agreeing to run towards the cliffs- all darting into the forest and clustering into a group.

”Introductions?” A small blonde girl requested as she began to open up her backpack, before pulling out a large grenade launcher “Or at least a role call?”

”Might as well! We’re all going to die!” Chloe shouted, taking out her rifle to let out a few loose shots into the air.

The girl clapped her hands excitedly ”Ooh ooh I’ll start! I’m—“

”Rose look out!” The tall goth girl exclaimed, pulling her out of the way of a sweep of the talons. They all turned to see if the two girls were alright, as the others covered them. Rose’s cheeks turning a bright pink as she now clung to the goth girl’s arm

”Oh Juleka you saved me! I-“

”LETS HURRY THIS UP GUYS!” Sabrina yelled desperately, cutting through the two girl’s moment.

”Couldn’t agree more. I’m Ivan” The largest one said as he whipped out a large war hammer and smashed it downwards where the grim’ claws once were, he motioned towards the small multi haired girl “That’s Mylene”

”Marinette!” His childhood friend squeaked as she helped said girl keep up,

”Al- AGH!” Alya ducked under another feather “Alya!”

Starting to climb their way up the cliffs, they all skidded into a small ledge cave as the Nevermore sweeped forward to attack again— Nino grimaced as he lifted up his shield to block its beak again. 

”Nino! D-Dagh..! Here!” He said through gritted teeth

A young woman with short cut hair drew her sword and began to slash at the Nevermore’s face

“Kagami Tsurugi..” She greeted, before taking her sword and slashing it across the bird’s eye, making it screech and flap away from the small cave “ _Move_!”

Nino stumbled out of the ledge, making another wall of green force to protect them as the Nevermore dizzedly made another sweep at them. Adrien helped as he slipped on a rock, Marinette turned and shot her yo-yo forward, snapping around his waist.

”Adrien!” Chloe and Marinette yelled as he slammed into the wall.

”I’m fine!” He groaned, before looking up as the Nevermore came circling towards them. He screamed in fear before suddenly multiple students shot forward,

”Tie the Nevermore down!” Alix shouted as she jumped straight off the cliff face.

”Alix wait!” Sabrina shouted

The rabbit girl fearlessly jumped directly onto the Nevermore’s head and yanked it’s head to the side— giving Marinette the chance to pull Adrien back onto solid ground. Without a second’s notice the multiple grappling hook users shot their weapons forward, grabbing to the multiple wings on the Grimm and forced it to slam into the cliff face.

Nino activated his shield once again just in case for the people continuing to shoot at it, making it so the bullets could go through. 

Alix cackled as she began to kick around on top of the beast, explosions of dust and energy erupted from the soles of her robotic feet and the ends of her knuckles. Juleka jumped forward as well, the ends of her sickles shooting forward and letting her spin around the Nevermore’s body as she continued to shot and slash at a spinning distance.

Suddenly the cliff face began to shudder and crack, they all looked down in horror as the ground underneath them began to shatter. The people chipping away the grimm’s health stopped and quickly hopped back onto the ledge.

”We’ve got to go!” Chloe yelled,

”No shit! Alix shouted back. The group released the bloody and beaten monster, continuing their trek back up the cliff, before finding a dead end.

”Shit.. How do we get up now!?” Kagami snarled, clutching her sword tightly. Nino looked around desperately, before finding his eyes on Marinette. Her eyes were screwed together, deep in thought. Hearing the wings of the Nevermore beating behind the, again, he put a hand on her shoulder

”I’ve got your back” He said. Marinette’s eyes lit up and she smiled- before turning back to the panicking group

”We’re bringing this entire cliff down!” She yelled

”A-Are you crazy?!” Mylene squeaked, her arm wrapped around Ivan fearfully

”Not crazy- genius!” Nino and Adrien yelled at the same time, before making eye contact and respectfully fist bumping.

”Does anyone have a semblance here than can bring this all down in one go?” Marinette asked, as the earth below them continued to creak and shatter

”My bombs could probably do something in our range b-but not the entire cliff!” Rose said.

”Uh..”

They all turned around to see the older boy with blue tipped hair raise his hand shyly.

”I think I can do something with my semblance..” He said

”You do?! What’s your name?” Marinette asked. The boy’s eyes widened a bit before smiling

”Luka- and my semblance.. well..” He moved over and whispered quietly into his ear and Nino found himself grinning as her eyes lit up.

”Perfect!”

The group began to organize at Marinette’s command. Ivan began to smash his hammer into the ground, making the earth more and more fragile as Nino prepared his body and spirit. He took deep breaths as he knew his crucial strength to this plot.

Alya gave a reassuring pat on his back, giving a friendly wink. Chloe glanced over and gave a trusting nod. In less than three hours.. he had become at least trusting partners with Chloe Bourgeois. What a world.

”Ready guys?!” Marinette yelled. They all nodded and began to clang on their metal and weapons, Nino watched as the Nevermore clumsily pulled its heaving body onto the crumbling ledge, talons scraping into the rock and slipping as it’s beak snapped open and closed. Hungry. Desperate.

”Luka Now!”

The punk rock boy ran forward, before letting out an ear piercing wail that sent a thundering shatter into the stone around them. Nino covered his ears in pain as Luka’s screech echoed through the forest and school.

And just as quickly as it started, Luka stopped- as the ground around them started to fall in chunks. Nino rushed forward and grabbed Luka by the wrist, before quickly dragging him towards the group. Right before the ground to fall underneath them, the turtle Faunus wrapped the force field around them.

For a moment, the group was falling, but as he felt someone’s fingers tangle with his, he could feel his spirit fighting through to keep the force field around them. When the green sphere crashed into the ground, there was no fall to them, just a soft pause then their feet connecting back to bottom of the green floor—

He couldn’t see anything for a moment. The faint rippling through his blood as debris crashed around the field, the aching in his bones and lungs as he struggled to keep it still, and the tightening but reassuring hold around his arm.

Finally- the crushing stopped.

”Nino.” Alya’s voice cut through his senses. Slowly, his golden eyes opened and he met her amber. She smiled, lifting up his hand in hers “We’re safe now.”

Nino let out a heavy breath, the force field shattering around them as he felt the tension in his bone release. Finally, he could let himself slump on her shoulder, to which she laughed and pat him on the back. 

Far away, the Nevermore’s fallen body laid beneath the rubble. Completely still. The large group seemed to let out a sigh of relief

”We did it!” Rose cheered.

The Nevermore burst out of the stone.

”You jinxed it!” Adrien exclaimed

”FUCKING DAMN IT WE DIDN'T DO IT!” Alix screamed

”ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Chloe shouted

The giant grimm was about to lunge forward again, before suddenly a large gunshot ripped through the collapsed area.

A bullet shot through the Nevermore’s head, there were a few beats of silence before it’s head blew up entirely, and finally fell completely limp, dissipating in seconds.

The group blinked with surprise as four boys awkwardly shuffled over. The one with the red hoodie holding a still smoking sniper rifle in his hands.

“Did we do it?” Kim asked, his eyes widened.

The shorter boy with dark skin and glasses shrugged “I— I guess so.”   
  
  


There were a few beats of awkward silence as Rose cheered again “We did it!”

Nino collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some growing djwifi content
> 
> Sabrina having a chainsaw was a decision I decided very early in production of this story. She’s the essence of “Aren’t you tired of being nice? Don’t you wanna go ape shit?”
> 
> I’ll be designing the other teams soon!


	4. Team Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a tumblr!  
> Go check me out there it’s https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/  
> Art will be there!

  
  


“Congratulations to all of you” Fu spoke into the microphone. “To all who have succeeded and to all who have tried- I am honored to announce the teams.”

The young blue haired huntress sucked in a nervous breath as she stared up at the stage. _What if what if—_ Marinette felt Nino’s grip on her shoulder tighten. She looked up and smiled at his reassuring grin.

Alya gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as well, her amber eyes shining with pride as they looked back up at the first two teams already assigned. Not any people they knew.

They made Team CLST and Team QNTC. And as mean as it was, Marinette couldn’t care less. Adrien stood next to her, fidgeting erratically as Chloe did her best to calm him down slightly, through her dry and blunt tone.

”Oh relax Adrikitty, at least you’re not the cowards who left early” She said. _At least.._ she thought, her fingers tapping on her elbow. _Me and Adrien are partners.. but Alya, Nino, and Chloe are partners too.. but they have the same chess piece as us.. but..—_

“Rose Lavillant, Mylene Haprele, Ivan Bruel, and Juleka Couffaine.” Fu’s voice rang clear, making Marinette look up again “You all received the white bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Romantic” Headmaster Fu said, as the screen lined up the small group’s names as RMIC. “Lead by.. Rose Lavillant, congratulations young lady.”

She could hear Rose squealing on stage, as they were quickly lead off. Marinette smiled excitedly for the newly made leader. ”Congratulations Rose!” She cheered. Rose nodded

”Oh thank you Marinette!” She said excitedly, and while the blonde couldn’t see it, Marinette could see the way Juleka was beaming at the shorter girl’s face.

”Next-“ Marinette spring back to attention as Kim strutted past her, flashing a friendly grin before taking his place on stage. ”Kim Le Chien, Max Kante, Marc Anciel, and Nathaniel Kurtzburg. You received the white pawn pieces. From this day forward you’ll be working together as Team Lemon.“ The letters LMMN glowed on the screen “Lead by: Kim Le Chien- Congratulations.”

Kim let out a whoop of joy as Marinette and Nino clapped excitedly, the shared silver in their clothing glittering. Even though he wasn’t on their team, relief pooled in her with the fact that he wouldn’t be too far away.

”You go Kim!” Nino shouted, as the monkey Faunus grinned at him, Marinette paused for a moment as she saw the light slightly die in Max’s eyes die as disappointment rang clear on his face.

She felt bad for him, as the group passed, sending him a sympathetic smile that he sourly looked away from. _Poor Max.._ she thought, before feeling someone brush by her shoulder.

Marinette looked up and met Luka’s eyes. The blue haired boy nodded to her and shuffled by, Marinette smiled before looking and watching around as Alix rolled past her. The pink haired girl’s long rabbit ears twitching

Alix sent a wink in their direction, before the wheels in her feet popping back into the soles as she and her group climbed up the stairs- Fu listing off their names.

”..Luka Couffaine, Alix Kubdel, Sabrina Raincomprix, and Kagami Tsurugi.” Fu spoke into the microphone as the group stood tall on stage. Luka and Sabrina looked like they were shrinking in their spots, Alix was glowing with pride, and Kagami stood like a stone pillar. “The four of you received the white knight pieces, and from this day forward you will be known as Team Lark..”

Looking to her side, she saw Chloe beaming with pride and awe. It was a nice look for the queen bee and a little jarring really.. From all of the newspaper headlines, live videos, and everything she’s ever seen of Chloe Bourgeois.. she was all too used to the scowl that normally decorated her face. Now.. she just looked happy.

”..Lead by- Luka Couffaine. Congratulations young man.” Fu smiled, the edges of his eyes wrinkling. The young boy sputtered for a moment, pointing to himself in confusion before a large nervous smile stretched across his cheeks.

Marinette could see the relief splash across Sabrina’s face, the amount of ‘hell yeah!’ energy Alix was exuding and— Kagami’s face fell. And her stature faltered. She looked worried- almost scared. Not jealous though.

Marinette’s smile dropped for a moment as she saw the girl’s expression.. before quickly Kagami wore a new and cold expression as she nodded respectfully towards her new leader. Kagami Tsurugi.. another Atlas elite.. Adrien had briefly talked about her on their walk to the ceremony. 

An expert in her field of combat and monster slaughter despite her young age, her family stressed the importance of her physical strength. No wonder she was so distraught.

The newly made team walked off the stage, Luka getting tackled by Juleka as the two grinned with happiness. Alix and Sabrina scampered behind as Kagami strayed to the side. Marinette was about to walked towards her before suddenly—

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Chloe Bourgeois, and Nino Lahiffe.” Fu announced into the microphone.

She felt a chill go down her spine as she looked up at the stairs. Nino squeezed her shoulder softly- Alya pushed her forwar— Adrien looked down at her with the most sparkling eyes- and Chloe lead them forward as they strutted onto the stage.

The lights were blinding. She could barely see the crowd. Only a echoing sound of applause as she felt the breath leave her body. _What if what if what if—_

Slowly the crowd quieted as Fu stared at them. He was a small man by stature, but he reeked the aura of importance. It was almost nauseating. Beside him Tikki Mirac stood, her face kind as ever.

“..As you can see.. this team.. is a team of five.. this year.” Fu said carefully, looking up at the children carefully. Marinette gulped, and she could see Chloe paling slightly. “A true miracle it is..” he murmured, looking at them all, almost wistfully “ _a true miracle.._ ”

Tikki looked down at him “Master?”

Fu waved a hand at her, before turning to Marinette. She gulped as he smiled before facing the crowd.

”Here at Beacon Academy, teams are assigned to be made up of _four_ people” He spoke “But today, we have a group of five.. it’s been.. a long time since such a thing has happened. Some in my shoes would have decided to cut one of you off and assign you to another by now, maybe seperate you all entirely, or decide one of you wasn’t exceptional to stay at all..”

Marinette felt her antenna twitch, Chloe had frozen solid and she could see Alya and Nino step slightly protectively towards her. She was the black sheep. The human. The elitist. She would be the obvious choice. The easiest to pluck.

She could see a flash of anger pass over Adrien’s eyes, and she knew she could say the same about her own. Tikki looked down at the headmaster expectantly, as the stadium echoed with his words.

”But me?” He smiled, his eyes sparkling with an old awakened hope “..I have good feeling about today. You have all received the White Rook- From now all, you will work together as Team Miracle.” Their names aligned to MAACL, Chloe’s face melted with relief, the tension in her shoulders falling. “Lead by...”

She could barely hear his next words, but she realized his answer far before he could speak it. He was staring right at her. She felt a pang of fear overwhelm and shoot through her chest as she stood in the spotlight with her team.

”...Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Fu said finally, nodding respectfully “Congratulations Young Lady. You’re mother will be proud”

As Nino sweeper her up in a bone crushing hug, Adrien soon joining it with Alya dragging a grumpy and scrambling Chloe in tow.. she could only repeat one thing in her mind: _I hope so.. I hope so.._

...

The cracked moon loomed over them, casting them in a quiet gentle light. Marinette’s nerves had not calmed down since the ceremony despite Kim’s continuous hollering.

They were all scrambled between groups. Alix was insistently bothering Chloe, Luka was attempting a conversation with Kagami, Adrien was talking with Nino, Alya was exchanging numbers with everyone, Rose was with Ivan and Mylene, Juleka was with Nathaniel, Max and Marc who were hanging around the back.

In front of them were two people. She recognized Tikki of course, her bright red locks practically glowing in the dark- but next to her was someone they hadn’t met before. A tall and lean figure who introduced themself as Trixx. Marinette wasn’t sure what they were, but they smelt like mischief.

”Welcome to the dorms everyone, all of your rooms will be marked on your Scrolls, and your personal belongings will already be sorted inside. Please get some rest. You all have a big day tomorrow.” Tikki said politely.

”And don’t forget kids-” Trixx said in a teasing tone, their long fluffy hair curling around their shoulders “- _It’s co-ed~!_ ” They sang, before skittering away with Tikki in tow, who sighed exasperatedly.

The large group of first years strolled through the halls, slowly pulling back into their teams. Team RMIC came to stop around the third door on the second floor, at this point Rose was falling asleep as Juleka carried her on her back.

The group wished them goodnight and continued a few doors forward before reaching Team LMMN, Kim gave one last hug to Marinette before dragging his team inside. This left Team LARK and Team MAACL to stand in front of the final rooms. Sitting right in front of each other.

_Co-ed.._ Marinette repeated one her mind _I mean- I’ve changed in front of Nino and Kim before when we were kids so it should be fine right?_ She wondered, looking at Nino briefly, who was shifting awkwardly along with Alya. _Nope, guess not. Curse you hormones._

Alix broke the silence by stretched loudly “Well! I’m pooped!” She said, earning a few laughs, she smiled brightly, her ears twitching as she practically beamed “We made it guys!”

Marinette laughed hollowly, putting a hand to her chest “That we did! I-I guess we’re neighbors then?”

”Not to far” Luka said, 

“Not to far!” Sabrina echoed, giving a soft nod to Chloe. Marinette thought for a moment _Adrien’s a model too.. so I bet he’s fine with people seeing him naked.. wait why am I thinking of him naked?_ She shook her head _And he’s Chloe’s childhood friend here so.. other than Alya and Nino.. we should be good with co-ed stuff right?_

Yeah she was wrong, because the moment they entered inside- a decently sized apartment sized room with four bunkbeds, and a sling that hung between the top to accommodate for the fifth member- and were about to change out- Chloe immediately bolted for her stuff and darted inside the bathroom, locking the door, while Adrien immediately started to strip off his shirt without even closing the door.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino shared a confused and befuddled look. _O-Okay then? Cool. That’s fine._

“I’m just- gonna wait for the bathroom to open I guess.?” Nino said shyly, Marinette rolled her eyes

”Oh grow up Nino you’ve modeled stuff for me before”

”You’ve modeled too Nino?”

”I-It was for Marinette’s stuff!”

”Aw cute! What was it?”

”C-Can Chloe open the door now.?”

”No!”

Eventually they had all changed- Nino was shirtless to let his scales roam across his chest, back, and shoulders freely with turtle sweatpants that she had made for him three years ago. Alya not so subtly checking him out on the other side of the room as she brushed a comb through her tail, wearing small shorts and a white crop top.

Meanwhile, Adrien was wearing the expensive looking nightwear from before, somehow he still looked immensely formal. She was wearing, of course, clothing she had designed. Pink sweat pants and a soft light pink crop top (that she and Alya had a ‘same hat!’ Moment with).

Chloe was still in the bathroom, peeking open every so often for Adrien to hand her something before closing again. Marinette looked out the window quietly as she heard the bathroom door finally open. Chloe had clearly taken a shower and was now wearing a very long and soft nightgown.

”Woah what is this made of?” Marinette asked, reaching out to touch it before Chloe quickly jerked its away. 

”Rich people material a peasant like you wouldn’t be able to afford.” Chloe scoffed, before earning herself an Adrien Agreste certified glare, she sulked and crossed her arms “Atlas Silk, from the Agreste Brand..” she mumbled.

”Woah that is expensive! I could only dream to use that!” Marinette exclaimed, not noticing how tight the gown looked in general, and how Chloe was clutching it uncomfortably.

Alya immediately shot up from her spot and into the bathroom “GOTTA PEE” She squawked, shutting it as the team laughed softly,

”What were you even doing in there dudette? You were in there for more than half an hour!” Nino said, Chloe looked away sheepishly, glancing at the bunk beds.

”Uh.. just changing and washing- are we _actually_ sleeping on bunk beds?” Chloe asked quickly, Marinette shared a glance at Adrien but he simply gave a casual shrug. “This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

”Well they’re not full of bugs so that’s a plus” Adrien said, before glancing up at the discomfort growing on Chloe’s face “Hey Chloe, why don’t you take the top bunk, I know you like privacy so I’ve got an idea!”

Marinette watched as the two pulled out some extra blankets and began to make almost like curtains, the only thing on her mind is just.. _why? Why so necessary?_

Eventually Alya came out of the bathroom, Marinette entered inside and took her time brushing her teeth and organizing her things— she found one of the cabinets jammed shut, most likely from Chloe, so she chose to use the one next to it to put her toiletries inside.

By the time she exited, Chloe was already cooped up on the top bunk, Alya excitedly took the sling, Nino and Adrien were bunk buddies on the other side of the room, leaving Marinette to settle on Chloe’s bottom bunk. Fun.

Lights were out- but even after settling down, she was too nervous to sleep.

_Im the leader.._ she realized. _What if I let these people down.. Chloe? I’ll probably let he’d down regardless of anything really.. Alya? She believes in me so much but she doesn’t know me that well too.. if I fuck up that’s surely how she’ll see me for the rest of my life!_ She sighed, _Nino.. he’s relying on me too.. but he’s always had my back right? And Adrien—_

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over to his side of the room.

_—god.. he looks at me like I know everything.. and I was already such an ass before.. what do I do?_

She took a deep breath as her legs tangled in the sheets— 

_Just breath Marinette.._ she told herself _Just breath.. tomorrow will be.._ she closed her eyes _a new day.._

_..._

_”Master?” You wanted to speak with me?” Tikki spoke quietly. Fu looked up tiredly, multiple papers strewn across his dark and oaky desk._

_”Tikki, I apologize for calling you in so late.” He said, pulling out a small kettle “I’d like to discuss with you about a few things.. students.. the new teacher.. our current times.. would you like some tea?”_

_”Only with cookies, Master.” She said playfully_

_He chuckled, before placing down a plate._

_”From the Dupain-Cheng bakery” He said, as she picked one up._

_”Ah yes, I was wondering about Marinette.. she‘s Sabine’s daughter isn’t she” Tikki said, taking a bite out of it. He nodded quietly, pulling her documents up. The woman looked over them, tracing a thumb over her picture “Ah- just like her mom”_

_”Full of talent, I expect much from her this year” Fu nodded, taking a sip of tea._

_”I can see that, you did put her in charge of a five person team.”_

_”It’s only an extra person” Fu said_

_”She’ll be all the talk though whether it’s an extra person or not, I only hope she can handle it.” Tikki murmured, already reaching for another cookie, her eyes glancing over the other of Team Miraculouses papers._ _“Master- you said there’d be a new teacher?”_

_”I did.. Though He couldn’t make it at this time due to being needed for a special regiment down in Mistral.” Fu said “He was working with the Agrestes a few months ago.”_

_”Ah is that so” Tikki smiled, taking a bit of her cookie thoughtfully_

_”It’s Plagg.”_

_She spat it out_

_“W-What!?” She sputtered, her eyes widening_

_Fu smiled curiously ”Did he not tell you? He’s coming back.”_

_”H-He’s coming back?! After all this time?! That stinky sock he never tells me anything!” Tikki growled, shaking her fists with rage, before softening, she slowly walked towards the window. The ring around her finger glittering as a soft smile grew on her lips. “I’m going to beat that cheese face up for being away so long..”  
_

_”He misses you.”_

_”He could’ve told me!” Tikki whined, crossing her arms “When?”_

_”He plans to arrive in the second semester.” Fu said, placing his cup down “Now.. this wasn’t the only thing I wanted to tell you about.”_

_Her smile fell “Master?”_

_Fu turned on his screen, a large hologram glowing in the middle of the room as the two approached in. Tikki stares grimly at it.  
_

_“It’s getting worse..” she whispered_

_”We must prepare the children Ms. Mirac, do you understand?” Fu asked_

_Tikki stared up at the screen, her eyes narrowing at the reports. ‘The White Fang.. Emeric Black.. Grimm takeovers..’ her eyes narrowed as he turned it off, she took in a deep breath and nodded_

_”Yes Master.”_

_”Thank you, you are dismissed.”_

_Tikki quietly walked out of the room, ‘child soldiers.. all of them.. who ever thought this was the best age to train children for war?’ She twisted the ring around her finger impatiently. ‘Come home soon my love..’_

_..._

I drew Kim and Max!   
  
Does Kim have his nails painted? Yes. Why? I dunno but I like it. Does he wear eye shadow? Also yes. Nino put it on him and he never stopped. No one can make fun of him either because all of the other dudes probably wear eye shadow too.

It doesn’t matter that they’re fighting grimm they need to look _fabulous_!

Kim’s staff turns into a bow and the arrows explode if he wants them too, so although he doesn’t have a “it’s also a gun!” he does have those. His weapon is named a Dark Cupid.  
  


I hope Kim looks like a himbo enough

Ill draw the rest of Team LMMN (Nathaniel and Marc) later and then two by two get to the other teams

Max is hilariously short in comparison to Kim. 

(By the way the L in LMMN stands for Kim _L_ e Chien- someone on tumblr was confused and I just wanted to clarify right now)

Edit: never mind everyone needs a guideline here we go:

MAACL: **M** arinette Dupain Cheng, **A** drien Agreste, **A** lya Cesaire, **C** hloe Bourgeois, Nino **L** ahiffe

LARK: **L** uka Couffaine, **A** lix Kubdel, Sabrina **R** aincomprix, **K** agami Tsurugi

LMMN: Kim **L** e Chien, **M** ax Kante, **M** arc Anciel, **N** athaniel Kurtzberg

RMIC: **R** ose Lavillant, **M** ylene Harpele, **I** van Bruel, Juleka **C** ouffaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but it’s been a while so I suppose it’s okay


	5. Up and At ‘Em Future Heroes

“Come on Adrien! We’ll show you the wonders of technology!” Alya shouted

“G-Guys, I promise I know how to work tech..”

”But you said you don’t know how to work a microwave! This is just essential ‘know what to do’ Stuff dude!” Nino said, shoving him out the door “Come on!”

”W-Wait guys! We’re not supposed to-“ Marinette started, but was easily ignored as the three teenagers trampled out of the room. It had been a long _long_ first day. Many classes were closed, last minute preparations being apparently needed, so the only classes open were Grim studies, and science.

M. Duusu was both terrified and fascinated with the creature of Grimm, which armed their teachings almost impossible to follow as they went on hour long tangents about a single monster’s fascinating body, only to cower for thirty minutes about their bone mashing teeth. What spooked but entranced the Peacock Faunus so much? No one knew. Just knew the poor professor was a little sick.

Meanwhile, Miss Mendeleiev was terrifying and seemed to enjoy the sadism that was picking on unsuspecting students and yelling at them for answers- then redoing everything if one thing was wrong. True menace. Gave Marinette at least five near heart attacks. It _was_ funny when the professor told Alix to get her feet off the table and the rabbit Faunus pulled her legs off and chucked them across the room though.

Suffices to say, they both lasted all day, and Marinette was already feeling wrung out. Especially from the eyes that seemed to follow the new team everywhere. The whispers in both her head and around her making her stomach twist.

_Have to be strong have to be strong I-_

“You know, it’s a real wonder why they chose you.”

Marinette looked up confusedly, her antenna twitching. Meeting Chloe’s eyes, she felt a prickle of slowly growing anger start to fill her.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked

As their teammates had gone off to show Adrien how to work a microwave, the room was filled with silence and the heiress and ladybug faunus all alone. Chloe rose an eyebrow.

”You’re shy, you’re clumsy, you seem to hold grudges, you fight with a yo-yo. You’re just not exceptional.” Chloe looked her up and down, “Are you sure you can handle being the first leader of five people in this entire school? Or being a leader at all?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed- opening her mouth to speak and- 

...

“DAMN IT DUPAIN-CHENG YOU’RE OUR LEADER! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP TRACK OF THE FUCKING TIME!” Chloe shrieked, as the group of five barreled down the hall “Why the hell did they choose you to be our leader?!”

”I’M SORRY OKAY?! I’M STILL NEW AT THIS!” Marinette cried, her eyes narrowed yet still panicked. _So get off my back princess!_ She wanted to say.

It was only the second day and they were already going to be late! All because Nino got himself stuck upside down in his shirt, Chloe locked herself in the bathroom again, Adrien still didn’t know how to work a microwave, and they all got into a deep argument about cereals.

It didn’t help that she and Chloe had a very.. enthusiastic argument yesterday night too..

_‘“..Well he chose me so I guess I am!” Marinette yelled_

_”You guess?“ Chloe tilted her head a bit mockingly “So you guess today wasn’t a disaster?”_

_”That was on M Duusu and Miss Mendeleiev.”_

_”You made us all look like dumbasses with your stupid stuttering and fumbling for responses and explanations” Chloe spat, her eyes narrowing “You made us look unexceptional.”  
_

_“It was only our first day!”_

_”And we have to be our best!”_

_Marinette’s eyes narrowed, the feeling of bitterness towards the heiress was something that hadn’t full gone away just her “You’re a bigger perfectionist than I thought. If you’re going to be this angry about some simple embarrassment than why don’t you leave?”_

_”We can’t control what teams we’re on!” Chloe retorted_

_”Oh is that so? Cool! Then just suck up your problems with me and deal with it then!” Marinette shouted “Why me? Why’s re you so pissed off at me?”  
_

_”You’re a fucking mess that’s why! I’m just questioning if you should be leader!”_

_”Oh JUST?-“‘_

Marinette’s ears perked up as a loud scraping sound against the tile flew by them. Her head swiveled to the side as she saw Alix zoomed past the team on her rollerblades. She gave a wave at them, being followed by a scrambling Sabrina and Luka.

”Morning everyone!” Luka greeted, running past them.

”Luka wait up!” Another voice cried, the Ladybug Faunus looked behind them. Juleka and the rest of Team Romantic at their heels along with Team Lemon. Kim at the back, still tangled in his blanket.

”Are all of us late?!” Alya wondered out loud

”Kagami left without us!” Alix called out from ahead “Hurry up! We’ve only got two minutes and we’re not even halfway there!”

They continued to scream, as they all ran their way to class.

Bursting through the doors, she could see a few students from orientation there along with an already seated Kagami Tsurugi at her desk- standing at the front of the class on a small half circle like stage with a large green chalkboard behind her- was a young woman looking around her mid thirties, her ginger hair set up in a bun, and a soft kind look on her face.

”Well,” She mused “As I was saying, I’m Miss Bustier. I’ll be your home room teacher for the next four years here. You must all be the 90% of my other students.”  
  
  


They all let out a few nervous chuckles, as they slowly began to seat themselves. Marinette sat down sheepishly, making eye contact with Chloe would just shot her a quick glare. Marinette huffed.

”What’s wrong girl?” Alya asked,

”Nothing.” Marinette said through gritted teeth “Absolutely thriving right now.”

”If it has something to do with Chloe we can talk to her.” Alya offered

Marinette grimaced, ”It’s _fine_.”

Alya rose an eyebrow, merely adjusting her glasses and nodding, as she leaned back. Marinette glanced to the side, seeing Adrien trying to talk to Chloe, only to yield the same results.

”Now, I’m not necessarily the main combat teacher, that would be Mrs Tikki and our transferring teacher who will be joining us around second semester, however I was approached by the headmaster today to do a simple but dangerous activity with you all.” Miss Bustier started carefully, “So I’ll be needing the most bravest and at least our most exceptional of our students to do this.”

“I’ll do it.” A few voices spoke up immediately. That being Kagami, Chloe, Alix, and Kim’s voices. Chloe shot Marinette a look before staring froward, Marinette’s glared.

Miss Bustier was silent, opening her eye for a moment before smiling.

”It’s astounding to have such confident students here.” She said. Marinette shrunk under her gaze. “I’ll take.. Miss Chloe Bourgeois and Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

_WAIT WHAT?!_

Chloe and Marinette’s mouth dropped as they turned to stare at each other, but they both quickly shook it off and stood up, glaring all the while. _Oh great._

“Yes ma’am” She managed to get out, as she stood up from her desk and began to walk down the isle. Miss Bustier smiled towards them, and tapped a button on her desk. Rolling in on a small hovering table was her yo-yo, Lucky Charm.

Picking it up gingerly, she looked to the left and saw Chloe doing the same with her own weapon. Written on the side of it, Marinette noticed the words ‘Queen’s Defiance’ were edged into the gold. Their eyes met for a moment and Marinette’s eyes quickly moved away,

”Well? What do you want us to do, Miss Bustier?” Chloe asked

”I’m so glad you asked.” Miss Bustier said, pressing another button and scurrying off of the stage. Chloe and Marinette looked at each other confusedly before suddenly a large roar echoed in front of them.

The wall itself along with the chalk board suddenly opened up and disappeared, revealing a dizzying and horrifying sight.

Chained barely by the neck was a hulking, ancient, blood slathered Ursa. And it was _pissed_.

”Good luck girls!” Miss Bustier’s voice was barely heard, as the Ursa roared.

...

Chloe spat on the floor “Don’t drag me behind!” She shouted, flipping her glasses over her eyes as she went open fire on the monster. A spray of golden light coming out of the heiress next to her as she went through a quick and efficient cycle of reload fire.

Marinette grimaced, swinging Lucky Charm quickly until it was a blur of red light as she sprung forward.

“I should be saying the same thing!”

As Chloe did practically nothing to the thing- _Fucking Bourgeois..-_ Marinette swung her yoyo forward onto one of the spikes on the Ursa’s back and running up the wall, she swung around the monster’s back- slinging her yo-yo back to slash and whip it against it’s body, before connecting it back into it’s snarling body to swing around again.

She lost track of where Chloe went despite practically flying around the arena, but judging by the many slashes that Marinette doesn’t remember putting on the creature’s bloody stomach, it seemed the heiress had somehow gotten closer.

Unfortunately her acrobatics were cut short, as the monster swung it’s claws against the wire, pulling Marinette’s swing out of wack as it sent the Ladybug Faunus crashing into the ground.

She groaned dizzily, the world fuzzy as she felt her aura weaken momentarily. 

“Marinette!”

The ladybug faunus looked up with horror as she saw the giant creature’s paw right above her. Chloe’s body suddenly crashed into hers, and the two rolled several feet across the ground.

The Ursa roared at them, and they were immediately back on their feet, dodging in different directions as the bear continued to snap and thrash at them.

Chloe clicked a button her rifle, flipping it around before jumping backwards- extending the blade on her rifle’s too, it shot forward, the bayonet splitting at the top into for spikes as it stabbed into the Grimm’s side. Becoming a grappling hook.

Marinette growled and did the same to the other side, as she swung her saw turned yo-yo into the other side of the snarling Ursa. 

“Chloe! Follow my lead!” She yelled, as she began to dart towards the blonde. The heiress nodded, as they immediately crossed directions with each other, both wires beginning to go across the grimm’s throat.

Launching into the air, the two girls landed on the beast’s back.

Looking at each other, they nodded and with a precise yank- the two wires cut through the monster’s throat and practically launched the creature’s head off of it’s neck.

Landing in the ground, Marinette watched as the creature slowly dissolved in front of her eyes again. She let out a heavy and controlled breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

She could hear her classmate’s clapping, and she felt a feeling of validation and pride grow in her chest. _I did it._

”What were you thinking!?”

Marinette glared at Chloe, _that feeling didn’t last._

”What do you mean? That went great!” She yelled, forgetting their audience quickly as she faced the heiress.

”You almost got yourself killed!” Chloe shouted

”Wow! You give a shit! Why? Is my death inconvenient to you Princess?” Marinette barked

Chloe’s eye twitched “Yes! Actually!” She said primly, “But you’re doing a real shit job at staying alive now, aren’t you Dupain-Cheng. If a leader can’t take care of themself, what the hell are they?” Her lips quirked upwards “ _They’re Dead weight_.”

A silence filled the space between them.

_What would mom do?_

Marinette smashed her fist across the Heiress’s face.

Chloe snarled with pain, as her glasses flew off her face. Marinette couldn’t hear the gasps of shock and Miss Bustier’s voice yelling at them to stop, only the thumping of blood in her ears as she met Chloe’s eyes.

The heiress’s eyes burned with anger as she grabbed onto her rifle and aimed at Marinette. 

Grimacing, Marinette flung herself to the side just in time, reaching back to her belt and slinging it forward. Whipping it across the arena, it spun around Chloe’s torso.

The blonde let out a gasp of pain, a low crunch not being heard, as Marinette grabbed the wire with her second hand and yanked the heiress into the ground.

Chloe rolled a few feet, the concrete beneath her shattering from impact before she stilled. Flicking the yo-yo back. Marinette spun it at her side like a lasso, her blue eyes watching Chloe’s coughing form. The heiress looked up at her with hateful eyes. 

Whipping out her rifle again, Marinette stepped backwards as the heiress let down a rain of bullets towards her.

Ejecting the blades from her yo-yo, she swung her weapon like a fan against the bullets, cutting them down to nothing before they could reach her.

Chloe rolled backwards as she began to reload and Marinette ran forward again, swinging her yo-yo above her head and then- stopping the string, she brought the spinning saw downwards on Chloe.

Aiming, Chloe laid on her back as she took aim to the yo-yo, shooting the incoming saw multiple times, only for the rifle to reassemble in on itself to produce a blade like hook at the end- and thrusting forward, The yo-yo string found itself tangled and wrapped around it, inches away from Chloe’s face.

Marinette gulped, as Chloe stood up and grinned at her. Grabbing onto the wire, Chloe yanked the ladybug Faunus forward and off her feet, sending her flying for a moments- before slamming into the ground as the heiress clocked Marinette across the face.

Marinette yelped as Chloe slammed the blade into the concrete next to her face. She sprung back to her feet just in time to see Chloe pouncing at her. In a blur of blue and golds, the two slammed their weapons against each other.

Marinette with her tangled wire barely holding the glimmering blade, now swapped with a bayonet, on Chloe’s rifle away from her face.

Yanking the wire down on one part, it sent the rifle flying to the side- Marinette leaned her head back, and using a trick she remembered learning from rough housing with Kim and Nino- she slammed her forehead into Chloe’s.

The heiress let out a shout of pain, as did Marinette- but it was enough, as the heiress fell backwards off of her.

Chloe looked up at her angrily, her hands glowing a deep gold. Marinette reeled her fist backwards, however before she could smash it against the girl’s throat- she found it caught between Chloe’s hands.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt her body freeze and lock in place. _Her semblance?!_

Chloe grinned as she took the opportunity to pull her knees in, and slam her feet into Marinette’s chest. Her body freed from it’s paralyzed state, and she was sent tumbling against the wall.

She let out a gasp of pain, as she felt her aura shatter to pieces. Looking up at Chloe, the heiress gave a terrible smug smirk as she struggled to her feet again, her soft golden aura flickering. Marinette’s eyes darted to the side, finding Luckycharm a few feet away

Marinette grinned, wiping the blood from her mouth she quickly scrambled for it, Chloe doing the same. However as Chloe reached for the yo-yo, Marinette kicked it away. The blonde’s mouth widened in confusion before suddenly looking up in horror as Marinette held up her own rifle up at her face.

Marinette pulled the trigger, the bullet flying past Chloe’s face and barely skimming her cheek- however her aura had shattered, and she watched a small trickle of blood drip down the new scratch across her face. The two sat in front of each other, heaving. 

Chloe grimaced, staring at her with cold piercing eyes.

”That all you got? I’ll rip you fucking apart.” Chloe gritted through her teeth.

”I’m perfectly fine with continuing bashing your face in..” Marinette hissed, throwing the gun over her shoulder as she began to crack her knuckles

”—No that is _enough_ girls!” Ms Bustier snarled, her voice finally reaching the two. They all winced as the teacher’s voice echoed across the room. Marinette flinched, opening her eyes for a moment before softly gasping.

Hovering around the now floating teacher like some astral projection was a glimmering image of a snarling bear, matching her movements as she looked upon them all with a burning glare that rivaled Marinette’s own mother on the worst of days. The classroom was now dead silent, and Marinette could hear Chloe gulp.

Ms Bustier looked around confusedly for a moment, before staring down at her hands. She sighed. Taking in deep calming breaths, Marinette watched as Ms Bustier slowly descended back to the floor, the image of the beast flickering away.

”Forgive me students, I believe I’ve just lost my temper.” She said with a bit of a strained smile, towards the students in the back- Marinette noticed that many of her classmates were hiding behind a few knocked down chairs and tables.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized.. she and Chloe did this. Looking around, she could see places where her yo-yo had swung and missed; scraping into the metal like a hot knife to butter, and where Chloe’s bullets had missed and landed.

Making her way over, the teacher opened up her hands, both Chloe and Marinette taking them as she hauled them to their feet. She gave them both a soft but stern look, inspecting them.

Reaching out, she wiped the blood off of Chloe’s cut cheek and gingerly flicked a piece of broken concrete off of Marinette’s shoulder.

”Both of you should go to the nurse. Your aura’s have both been depleted.” She said, her expression darkening “I hope you both don’t make this fighting a habit. You both are part of a team now, yes? I believe I must make it clear-“ Her voice raised “I won’t be tolerating squabbling in this class if I can help it.”

Miss Bustier looked to the other students “Class ends here, head to your next class everyone, could these two girls’s teammates take notes for them for possibly the rest of the day?”

Chloe grimaced, before bolting past Marinette and Miss Bustier.

”W-Hey wait!” Marinette squawked. Miss Bustier didn’t say anything, just giving the ladybug Faunus a small look. She gulped, and chased after Chloe, grabbing onto the heiress’s slightly cracked glasses, passing by her fellow student’s desks with a small feeling of shame bubbling in her chest.

...

Caline watched the two go, sighing to herself a bit as she looked down at her tablet.

_[HEADMASTER WANG FU: Pair Chloe and Marinette up during class today. Make them face the Grimm. They must.]_

She closed her eyes tiredly _I hope you know what you’re doing Headmaster.. cause if whatever you were planning doesn’t work, I don’t think I can handle these two kids fighting all year._

...

”Chloe!” Marinette yelled. _How was she able to run so fast in heels?! Where did she go?!_ She wondered.

”Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

She squeaked, spinning around, seeing the Headmaster in front of her. The small man looked up at her contemplatively, before a soft smile graced across his face.

”I thought I’d be seeing you around.” He said “I didn’t imagine you’d be covered in concrete and dust though.”

Marinette blushed a bit, dusting her shirt off “I’m sorry.” She said sheepishly

”That’s quite alright. Why are you not in class?” He asked, Marinette fell silent, her face falling

”I- Me and Chloe got into a fight in class.. and.. we kinda.. wrecked everything.” She mumbled, slumping against the wall.

The headmaster rose an eyebrow, looking around “Well, I see that the school is still standing. So I don’t believe that you’ve wrecked _everything_.” 

Marinette let out a sheepish laugh but she couldn’t hold her smile, she just looked down shamefully.

”I.. Chloe was right wasn’t she. I’m not a good leader?” Marinette softly questioned, her eyes pleading as she stared at him. 

”Is that what she said?” Headmaster Fu asked

”She.. told me I was being weak, a-and unexceptional, and..” Her face fell “Well.. everything she said was just.. confirming all my doubts..”

”Which were..?” Fu pressed

Marinette blinked, tears building in her eyes a bit, her antenna drooped “I’m.. I’m not a good leader.. I can’t handle this.. I- I lost it with Chloe today. The feeling of being judged I- I.. I put up a cheerful front of my team, a brave and smart front for Adrien I- I don’t have _any_ idea what I’m doing! But I.. I don’t want to disappoint anyone!”

The headmaster started quietly at the crying girl, his old aged hands merely stroking her back as she crumpled to the ground.

”Miss Dupain-Cheng.. you will never escape disappointment.”

She looked up with surprise, blinking

”Huh?”

”There will never be a time where you stand before a crowd- and no matter how important you are- there will be someone disappointed, dissatisfied, angry.. because of you” He said “And whether you take that as more of a reason to get worried, or a reason to let it go, is up to you. Perfection and expectations are the same. You will never fully live up to them”

He lifted her up from her knees, staring up at her “Like a memory, you can never live up to those either. They are romanticized and blurred into a reality that was not true. Your mother was stubborn, she was rash, but she was indeed courageous. Like you. And then.. expectations of being lesser.. can be broken as well.”

Fu’s eyes twinkled “You say you aren’t a good leader, Miss Dupain-Cheng? Well, I think you’re just a freshman part of something miraculous and new, on her second day of school, and with a teammate with a slightly more bossier attitude than the normal teenage girl.”

He chuckled to himself, before smiling again.

”Focus on not being just the Best _Leader_ , Miss Dupain Cheng. But focus on being just the best version yourself, that _you_ want to be.” Headmaster Fu said. He opened up a small pack of bandaids and handed them to her.

“Have a good rest of your school Miss Dupain-Cheng, you may be worried about how Miss Bourgeois thinks of you, but maybe she’ll break your expectations.” He smiled thoughtfully, “You are faced with a daunting task, so I am excited to see how you and your team break my expectations too. Your team is named Miracle for a reason. Don’t forget it.”

Marinette stood quietly in the hallway, watching him leave, before turning and walking away.

...

  
  


“Is it that.. you wanted to be the leader?” Miss Bustier asked

Chloe growled, throwing another rock into the pond. Seriously! She just wanted some piece and quiet to scream her frustrations in. But someone just _had_ to stick her nose in didn’t they..

”It’s- I don’t care about being the leader I’m just questioning if _she_ should be it!” Chloe yelled “They’re putting her in charge of not only a _full_ Faunus group- besides _me_ of course, you know my parents-“ She flicked her hair before her face fell again.

There was a long moment of silence as she gripped tightly to her coat.

“-but we’re also a group of five.” She rubbed the space between her eyes “That’s not a big difference, honestly, but the pressure is there and over the last twelve hours, I’ve already seen that nervousness start to affect her!”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed “ _Faunuses_ won’t like us because they have _me_ , _humans_ won’t like us because _they’re faunuses_..” Her voice dropped for a moment, as her hands began to shake “ _People_ won’t like us because they’ll think we’re all stuck up and arrogant cause we’re ‘special’.. a-and she knows it!”

She rubbed the space between her eyes again “We’re _all_ aware that we’re the odd ones here! But Marinette’s the one taking it worse whether she knows it or not! I can just tell! I-“

She sucked in a breath, feeling Miss Bustier’s hand approaching her back, she flicked the woman’s hand away again. Adjusting her cost tighter to her body, she grimaced.

”And you’re worried about her, aren’t you?” The teacher said softly

”I’m not.” Chloe said too quickly, “But Adrien is, and.. Adrien means something to me.” She added, gripping tightly to her sides “He’s the closest thing I’ve got to real family. Daddy is..daddy is just a voice behind a door most of the time, and times I do see him, he stares at me like I’m..” Her voice failed her “..and.. and Mom she..”

Chloe angrily wiped away the tears biting out of her eyes

”Never mind! It’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!” She spat “I-.. She-“

The teacher just quietly waited, Chloe sighed. The right words just couldn’t come out. And as much as she wanted to just shout the closest profanities that felt like they described how she felt.. they weren’t exceptionally accurate enough.

”..Looking at you Chloe, I see both a girl who’s gotten everything she’s ever wanted, but never what she needed” Miss Bustier said, carefully putting a soft and gentle hand on her shoulder _It’s warm_ “And I believe what you need, as your teacher, is to talk to Marinette. Not your leader, Marinette. Do you understand?”

Chloe quietly nodded, sniffling. Miss Bustier smiled, pulling her into a hug. The heiress squeaked with surprise, trying to struggle away but finding herself melting. Warm. Safe. Good.

Soon, the teacher pulled away and nodded to her “I’ll see you tomorrow, Chloe.”

Looking past Miss Bustier, Chloe shifted awkwardly as she saw Marinette approach from behind a tree. Miss Bustier soon disappeared back into the School. The ladybug girl stood in front of her quietly, before holding up a small box of bandaids.

Chloe sighed, and opened it, unwrapping one and started to put it on her scratched cheek. _Please don’t scar._

”Sorry for punching you in the face.” Marinette mumbled

”Sorry for like- giving you insecurity problems, or something.” Chloe muttered back

Marinette giggled slightly, before blinking “Oh right! I brought your glasses, they’re slightly cracked though.” The ladybug Faunus said, pulling said glasss out of her back and handing them over.

Chloe huffed, holding them gingerly in her palms “Damn it, oh well it’s fine, I have others..”

”They’re not very practical are they.” Marinette commented

”They make me look hot as shit” Chloe retorted, as they began to walk back to the school

”Sure, Chloe”

”Shut the hell up Dupain-Cheng-“

  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing characters beating the shit out of each other


End file.
